Nā Poʻo pouli
by Perseus20
Summary: When Steve is shot and almost killed, Five-0 begins a manhunt after the shooter, who is like a ghost and leaves no trace evidence about himself. But as light begins to shine on the details, multiple secrets are brought out of the dark. Rated T for blood and violence, but it is Hawaii Five-0. Last chapter update: 11/4
1. Chapter 1

_This idea came to me after Danny got shot in Season 8. It's after the recent episode, so everything is current. Now, this contains one of my OC's that I've been using in some of my other stories, but her stories have been changed to fit this story. Please, if you have something to say, PM me instead of reviewing._

 _Anyway, enjoy and leave a comment if you liked it!_

 _Full summary: When Steve is shot and nearly killed, Five-0 goes on a manhunt to find the sniper who shot him. The sniper is like a ghost and leaves no trace about himself, but as light begins to shine on the details, multiple secrets are brought out from the dark._

 _Rated T. It is Hawaii Five-0, after all._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter One**

"I would like you to do a job for me, Miss Kiyoshi."

"Oh?"

"There is a person I need you to get rid of."

"Hmm. How much are you willing to pay me?"

"50,000."

"Nice price, I suppose... Fine then. Who is the target?"

A photo slid over and she picked it up, eyeing it carefully.

"Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett. I want you to kill him, and bring his heart in a sack to me as proof."

* * *

It was a beautiful Saturday. Bright and clear skies, the water was just perfect and it was so warm.

The Five-0 team decided to take a nice day like this to relax at the beach with their families. While Renee, Tani, Grace, Charlie, Samantha and Will were in the water, Danny, Junior, Lou and Steve relaxed on the beach, basking in the warm sun.

"Now this is how you should spend a Saturday." Lou said happily.

"Agreed." Danny sighed, adjusting his sunglasses. His hands hurt after making sure Grace and Charlie were covered in five layers of sunblock, but he happily rested them on his stomach as he settled into his chair.

"After the week we had." Steve added. "Just want to relax and drink and eat."

"Cheers to that."

"Hey, Uncle Steve!" Grace called from the water. Steve opened his eye. "Come here! We found a cool seashell!" Steve cleared his throat and stood up, walking to the water before all of them attacked him by launching water at him.

"Get him!" Lou cheered on and they laughed, Steve wading into the water and splashing them back. After a moment, and the attack died down, Steve grabbed Charlie and Grace and lifted them in the air, making them squeal. Renee, Tani and Samantha laughed and begin to splash Steve again, but he used the two as cover. Lou and Danny pulled out their phones and took a few pictures, looking at each other with smiles.

Steve put the two down and ruffled their hair, but then Charlie bent down and picked up a seashell, lifting it up to Steve. Steve took it and grinned, telling Charlie something they couldn't make out.

"Wonder when he's going settle down." Junior said softly. "He's already 41."

"Yeah." Danny said. "I just don't think he's found the right woman yet." Lou laughed.

"It'd be quite hilarious to watch little tiny McGarrett ninja babies run around."

 _S_

An elegant finger hovered over the trigger.

 _D_

"With black hair and a death stare at the age of two." Danny commented and they laughed.

"Yeah, that's a good one." Lou said.

"And can sneak up behind you when they can walk." Junior added. They laughed, watching as their families got out of the water.

"Okay, guys. How does hot dogs sound?" Renee asked as they got back on shore and picked up their towels. The kids agreed and after they patted themselves dry, happily pulled on their shorts and shirts and then grouped while Renee and Tani collected the money.

"You gonna get us food?" Lou asked. "Or we just chopped liver?" He paused and then looked at Danny and Danny chuckled.

"Good one." Danny replied and Junior looked in between them curiously before his eyes landed on the surgical scar on Danny's chest. He and Tani never really did get the full story from them, after all.

"Of course I'm going to get you food, baby." Renee said. "But if you're gonna whine like that, I don't think I will." Lou pouted and she laughed. Danny grinned and looked at Steve, who was talking to a cop, laughing a bit and nodding.

 _S_

A breath released to pale, chapped lips, and she bit down on one as she closed her eyes, her finger shaking as she laid it on the trigger.

 _D_

It happened so fast.

A gunshot rang through the crowd and immediately there was chaos, and Danny watched in horror as Steve collapsed onto the sand.

The cop who he'd been talking to had been walking away, and Steve was walking back to them, when the gunshot rang out and he saw blood fly up and then Steve was lying on his back, the cop holding his hands on his chest.

Immediately, they sprang into action, grabbing their guns from their bags and searching the fleeing crowd, and then Danny ran to Steve's side, kneeling down.

"He was shot close to his lungs." The cop said worriedly. "H-He's already lost a lot of blood." Danny cupped Steve's face, his hand shaky and his breaths uneven and fast.

"Steve, Steve, can you hear me?" Steve didn't answer and Danny felt panic swell in his chest.

"Detective, I don't think he's going to make it."

* * *

Danny climbed out of the ambulance as he watched the doctors work on Steve, assessing the situation.

"Hang six units of O-neg, and get him prepped for surgery! Now!" The doctor shouted and then turned to Danny, who was staring after Steve with wide eyes.

"We'll take care of him, Detective." Danny looked at him, his lip trembling.

"Please don't let him die."


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

CSU and HPD were on the scene in no time. Lou, Tani and Junior stayed behind to find out where the sniper's perch was and if there was a sniper. Eric begin to assess the area, looking high and low, before looking at the spot where Steve lay bleeding out.

"Hmm..." They watched him set up a laser pointer and the strings to find out where the shot came from, taking notice of Steve's height, his standing spot when he was shot, and the angle of which the bullet came from. Junior and Tani looked at each other with raised eyebrows and looked at Lou, but he shrugged.

"Eric, what are you doing?" Tani asked. Eric clipped the strings onto the laser stand, and typed in something.

"The cop who was standing with Steve when he was shot told me the angle was from above." Eric replied. "So, I am taking into account the way he fell, was standing, and the point of impact, so..." He clicked something, shook a can of invisible spray, and then sprayed it in the line of the pointer, and they followed the line until it was pointing at a balcony on the fourth floor of the hotel across the street.

"That is your sniper's perch." Lou slapped his back.

"Good work, kid. Tani, Junior, go ask for the footage and see if you can catch the sniper on footage and find out which room that is." Lou said. "Let me know if you find anything."

"On it."

* * *

"What can I do for you two?" They held up their badges and the receptionist raised her eyebrows.

"We need to speak with the security management." The receptionist nodded.

"Come with me." They followed her to a door, and she opened it, allowing them in, where a man in a fine suit stood with multiple men looking at the cameras.

"Excuse me." Tani said and he looked over. She held up her badge. "Five-0. I'm Officer Tani Ray, this is Officer Junior Reigns. We need to take a look at your security feed." The man nodded.

"Of course. What's this about?" He asked, shaking their hands. "Henry, by the way."

"Friend of ours was shot today." She replied and his eyes widened. "According to our crime lab, the person took the shot from this hotel."

"Which floor?" Henry asked, nudging the guard. He nodded and his hands hovered above the keyboard.

"Fourth floor security feed." Junior said. "From the earliest as can be." The guard nodded, restarting the footage from the fourth floor, and it started from six am. They watched as he fast forwarded, watching people pass by and head into different rooms, until it landed on a woman at a door, carrying a case and a backpack.

"Oh, hey, stop it right there." He paused it, allowing them to look at the room number, the woman, and the case. The woman had short black hair that ended at right above her shoulders, and tattoos swirled around her arms. They looked at each other.

"Doesn't that look like a sniper's case to you?" Tani asked and Junior nodded.

"Who checked into the room?" Junior asked.

"Room 424." Henry said to the receptionist and she disappeared before coming back and handing them a card.

"A woman under the name Laura Pines." She said. "Checked in this morning at eight, and then checked out at twelve."

"Oh, that's not an alias at all." Tani mumbled.

"Plenty of time to shoot somebody." Junior commented.

"Thank you guys. We will need to go through that footage again, so can you please pull it for us?" Tani asked.

"Of course, anything you need, just call us." Henry said.

"Thanks."

* * *

Tani slid in the key card, and when it showed green, opened the door and pushed in, allowing Junior in. Then she shut the door, following him in and pulling on her gloves.

"This place is clean." Junior said.

"Call Lou, tell him to send CSU up to room 424. Gotta search this place beforehand. Maybe find a shell casing." Tani said, and Junior pulled out his phone, dialing Lou's number while Tani walked around, walking to the balcony and opening the door, walking to the railing and looking down. It was the perfect view to where they had settled, and Tani narrowed her eyes as she looked around. She knelt down, searching for a casing, but there was nothing.

"CSU is on the way." Junior said, leaning against the door frame. "Anything?"

"Shooter policed her own casing." Tani said. "Whoever this woman is, she's good."

* * *

"Please tell me you have something." Danny said as he walked into the office. His hands shook and were tinted red from Steve's blood, and even after four times of washing his hands, they were still red. Steve was in surgery, and he couldn't sit still while he waited, because the doctor had told them it would be a while. They had to stop the bleeding and find the bullet before it became an even bigger mess. So he grabbed his backpack that had some backup clothes and took a shower at the palace, then headed in to see if they had anything and he hoped to God that they did.

"Yeah, actually." Tani replied. "CSU didn't pick up any prints in the hotel room where our sniper had perched, there was no shell casings and we only have a back shot of the shooter." Danny looked down.

"But there is some good news." Lou said. "The shooter had tattoos, and we're running through the database now to see if there's a hit."

"How's Steve?" Junior asked and Danny gripped the edge of the table.

"He's, uh... He's in surgery, doctors are trying to stop the bleeding and pull out the bullet..." His voice shook. "They don't know if he's going to make it."

"For one thing, it's Steve." Lou said. "He'll pull through." Danny nodded slowly and took a breath, before turning to the monitors.

"Can I see the photo of the shooter?" Junior nodded and pulled it up and Danny stepped closer to get a good look, and he squinted, pointing at her hand with the key card.

"What's that on the back of her hand?" Junior typed, then slowly zoomed in, clearing the image to show a trident.

"Run that too." Danny said. "We might get a faster hit." Junior nodded.

"On it." Danny tapped his foot, then looked her over.

"Okay, this woman has to have some type of military training. What we know at the moment is that she has black hair, tan skin and tattoos. Her form is good, kind of like Kono's but a bit more meat, alright? Muscular, tall and very well defined. I'm thinking maybe, just maybe, she's had army training." Danny said, looking at them. Lou nodded.

"That could explain why she's such a good sniper and so good at covering her tracks." Tani said. "But what if she's not done?"

"If she wanted to kill Steve immediately, she would have done it. She would have done a head shot or center mass." Lou said. "Why do you say that?" Tani shrugged.

"Just a thought." Danny's phone begin to ring and he pulled it out, answering it and putting it to his ear.

"Detective Williams." His body visibly relaxed and he released a breath. "Yes, thank you so much. I'm on my way." He hung up and leaned against the vid screen in relief, his heart thumping against his chest.

"Steve made it through surgery. He's weak, and they're going to monitor him until he's stable. But he's alive." They sighed in relief and nodded.

"Good, go. We'll let you know if we have something."

* * *

"Commander McGarrett lost a tremendous amount of blood in the field and in surgery, but repeatedly giving him blood helped keep him alive. We almost lost him a few times, but he pulled through." The doctor said as they walked down the hall to Steve's ICU room.

"Yeah, well, he's Superman, that's for sure." Danny said. The doctor chuckled a bit.

"Also, we pulled this out. Thought you might want it." He pulled out a small container and handed it to Danny. It was a bullet, mushroomed, but he could still make it out.

"Rifle bullet." He said softly. The doctor nodded.

"Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, please." The doctor smiled and turned a corner to a room, opening it quietly.

"He's heavily sedated and is under some pretty good medication and drugs to help with the pain, and he's still under the influence of anesthesia." Danny nodded and the doctor allowed him to pass through.

Steve lay in bed, the monitor beeping a bit fast. He was pale, probably from the loss of blood, an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth, his breaths unsteady and shaky. His eyes were shut and was slightly sweaty, and Danny swallowed heavily, before walking up slowly and laying his hand on Steve's head. He was grateful that his hair was growing back, after stupidly shaving it off in quarantine. But, he had to admit, it was sort of growing on him.

"Stay strong, Steve..." Danny whispered. "It'll be okay."

* * *

After getting a huge security detail around Steve's room and the hospital, and dropped off the bullet to Eric, Danny headed back to the office, his mind reeling. He felt so much anger and hatred for this sniper, the fact that she almost took away Steve from him. He wanted to find this woman and give her hell.

"Hey." Lou greeted and Danny gave him a nod. "How's our boy?"

"He is weak and drugged out, so thankfully he's not feeling much right now." Danny replied. "Do we have an ID on our mystery sniper?"

"Yeah. Was just about to call you." Tani said.

"Alright, who is she?" Danny turned to the monitor as a picture pulled up of a woman. Her hair was pulled back in a bun, pitch black and it shone a bit with whatever light was hitting her. Her eyes were bright gray, and just looking at the picture, Danny could tell she was highly intelligent. Her skin was tan and she had a small scar underneath her eye, which looked like a knife had cut it.

"Meet Lieutenant Alyx Kyoshi, 21 years old." Danny stared at the picture before slowly turning to the others.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me." He said slowly.

"Yeah, that's what we said too." Junior said. "According to official record, she joined the Navy at eighteen years old. Graduated top of her class at the Naval Academy, and according to her commanding officer, and I'll quote, "Alyx Kyoshi is an outstanding example of skill, intelligence and loyalty. She will make a fine soldier in the battlefield," end quote." Danny felt his throat close up and he felt sick.

"She was honorably discharged after serving three years in Afghanistan and two months in Iraq." Lou said.

"Why was she honorably discharged?" They all glanced at each other and Tani and Junior looked away, making Lou shake his head.

"Document is sealed, but the Naval officer I spoke to say the op she was working went south. Her four teammates were wounded and she knew that they would die, and according to one of the statements, something snapped inside her, and she took down thirteen armed men in almost a minute." Lou explained.

"That's impossible." Danny said. "Steve could barely take on five people, and he's Mr. Super SEAL."

"Another teammate said that she didn't leave them, and after it was all over, hauled them all out all by herself. Guess that loyalty part was true." Junior said.

"Okay, this makes me sick. What? That snap made her a cold-blooded killer, huh?" They shrugged and Danny rubbed his head.

"She was even awarded the medals of honor and loyalty." Tani said. "The President awarded it to her. She's a highly decorated veteran, so why would she kill?" Danny bit his lip, tapping his foot and released a breath, calming his anger that was bubbling in his stomach.

"Okay, listen to me. Tani, Junior, I want you to dig up everything in this woman's life. Find out where she was born, her parents, every tiny little misdemeanor and problem she's had in her life. Understand?" They nodded.

"On it."

"Lou, come with me."

* * *

A bloody sack dropped on the desk and he lowered the magazine, lifting his head and looking up at her.

Alyx stared at him coldly, a blood splatter on her cheek.

"It's done."


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Danny slept the entire night at the hospital with Steve, even though Steve didn't wake up once, and Danny didn't blame him. The doctors said he would be in body shock, which caused an older person's body to practically shut down after sustaining a trauma like this. Same thing happened to him when he was shot. Grace and Charlie slept over at Eric's apartment, thankfully, and Danny woke up every few hours in the night, stared at Steve for a moment, before falling back asleep.

Danny walked into the office, and Tani and Junior looked up from the desks, files sprawled out across the top. Take out boxes, drinks and other things were on the desk and they were finishing their Loco Moco's.

Danny raised his eyebrow and pointed at everything.

"Were you, uh... Were you guys here all night?" He asked and they looked at each other, before nodding.

"You told us to dig up everything on Alyx Kyoshi, so we did." Tani said and Danny opened his mouth, but for once he had nothing to say.

"Okay. What did you find?" Tani and Junior grinned at each other. He looked over at Lou walking in, getting off the phone with somebody.

"Good morning." Lou greeted. "Hey, how's Steve?" Danny nodded.

"Doctor says his vitals are strong, and he's beginning to come out of body shock, so he should wake up soon." Danny replied and Lou nodded.

"Good. I got that alert out just like you said. Every uniform and civilian has been notified about this woman. TSA has her on the no fly list. There is no way she is getting off the island." Danny nodded.

"Thanks, Lou. So, what did you guys find?" Danny asked and the two quickly scrambled up, closing their containers and bringing a couple of files with them to the vid screen.

"So, we did as you asked. We looked up everything there was to know about Alyx Kyoshi, and a lot of things came up." Junior said.

"Yeah? Juvenile record?" Lou asked. "Please let there be a record."

"Actually, no." Tani replied and his shoulders slumped and he pouted. "But we did find a lot of things about her."

"Shoot." Danny said, leaning against the vid screen. Junior and Tani nodded and Junior looked at Tani.

"Ladies first." She chuckled and smirked.

"Alright, so we pulled everything about this woman. So let's start from the beginning. Born August 4th, 1996, in Honolulu, Hawaii at Kuakini Medical Center. She is part Hawaiian, part Japanese, and part white. At two weeks old, she was left on the doorstep of a local orphanage where she was adopted by this lovely couple." Two pictures pulled up, one of a man and one of a woman. "This is Daichi and Ren Kyoshi. They lived here on Hawaii for a few years, and according to the official adoption papers underneath reason for adoption, they had been trying for years before finally deciding to adopt."

"And they adopted a psychopath." Lou commented. Tani and Junior chuckled.

"They lived here for about two years before her father was re-stationed in Arizona. Daichi Kyoshi was a Japanese American and was in the Navy. They traveled around for a long time until she was fifteen years old, and her father was killed in action." Junior said and Lou and Danny looked at each other.

"Two years later, her mother died of a heart attack, and the doctor's statement said she practically died of a heartache. She died right before Alyx Kyoshi's eighteenth birthday, and then that's when she joined the Navy." Tani added.

"Orphan again." Danny commented.

"Yeah." Junior said softly.

"Okay... What about her biological parents?" Danny asked.

"She always knew she was adopted, but when she was twelve years old, she wanted to know who her real parents were." Junior said and pulled up a picture of a woman who looked like she was a local. "This is Kai Akimoto. She was a local here, a very popular chef at a well known restaurant." The woman was pretty, with black hair and dark eyes and tan skin with Hawaiian features.

"She is Alyx Kyoshi's biological mother. Akimoto had her at twenty years old and wasn't ready to raise a child." Tani said.

"Okay, where can we find her?" Danny asked.

"The cemetery." Junior replied and Danny looked at him. "Akimoto died of lung cancer four years ago. She never smoked and never did drugs." Danny rubbed his face in irritation and annoyance.

"What about her biological father?" Lou asked and Junior and Tani looked at each other before looking down. Danny looked at them with raised eyebrows.

"What, is he dead too?"

"No, he's alive..." Junior said quietly and Tani hesitantly swiped up on the vid screen.

"He's right here on the island and we know him as Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett."

* * *

Steve opened his eyes slowly before groaning and looking around, before his eyes landed on Danny, who had his head down, his hands on the back of his neck.

"Da... Danny...?" He asked, his voice cracking. He winced at the sound of it: hoarse, dry and his throat hurt with the effort. Danny lifted his head and stood, sitting on the bed and patting his arm.

"How you feel?" Danny asked softly. Steve coughed, then clenched his chest that hurt so bad. Danny stood, picking up the water pitcher and pouring some into a glass, putting the straw in and walking back up as Steve came down from his coughing fit. He panted and looked up at Danny as he adjusted the straw to Steve's lips.

"Come on, drink. You haven't drank anything since yesterday morning." Steve obeyed, taking large gulps before laying his head back, panting a bit.

"What happened?" He asked and Danny set the cup on the tray, sitting down by his feet.

"You were shot." Danny said and Steve shut his eyes, wincing as it started to come back to him.

"D-Did you capture who shot me...? Who was it?" Danny looked at the door and cleared his throat.

"A sniper did, by the name of Alyx Kyoshi. She's a lieutenant in the Navy, and we have an alert describing her and her photo out. Everyone knows who she is now and there is no way she is getting off the island." Steve nodded slowly, his head pounding with a massive headache, but he continued on with the questions.

"What do we know about her?"

"She is twenty one years old, served in the Navy since she was eighteen, graduated top of her class at the Naval academy, and is adopted. She was born here, left at an orphanage at two weeks old, and then was adopted by a couple who had been living here and then her father was re-stationed in Arizona when she was two. Both her parents are deceased."

"Biological parents?" Danny looked down, plucking at the blanket a bit.

"Steve, do you remember a woman named Kai Akimoto?" Steve nodded, smiling a bit at the name. He hadn't heard that name in years.

"Yeah, yeah, she and I went to Kukui together. We dated all through sophomore year, and then my father sent me and Mary away to the mainland and we had to break up because we couldn't manage a long distance relationship." Steve explained and then tilted his head. "Why?"

"Did you have any contact with her after that?" Steve nodded.

"I came home to visit my dad when I was twenty, before I headed to the Naval academy. Kai and I met up, we had dinner and caught up before separating. She was going culinary school at the time." He sniffed and adjusted his back. "Why do you ask?"

"Did you just have dinner?" Danny asked slowly and Steve narrowed his eyes.

"Just what are you implying, Danny?" Danny glared at him.

"Steve, answer the question." Steve shifted uncomfortably before sighing.

"We... We may have gone back to my hotel room..." He said quietly, looking down. "But we did it protected! Danny, you know me! I wouldn't accidentally get a woman pregnant-" He stopped short at Danny's stare, his heart pounding against his chest, causing his wound to ache.

"Alyx Kyoshi," Danny said slowly. "Is Kai Akimoto's daughter. Twenty years ago, she found out she was pregnant, didn't want to terminate, and gave her up for adoption. And her only living relative, is you."

Steve felt his world crash and burn before Danny even finished his sentence.

"You're her biological father, Steve."

"I... I... I have a daughter?" He choked out and Danny nodded.

It was quiet while Steve processed everything, before Danny's eyes widened as the monitor begin to go out of complete and utter wack. Steve clenched his chest as he panted loud and hard, and Danny stood up, grabbing his arms.

"Steve?! Steve! I need some help in here! Please!"

* * *

""Hey, Danny! We just heard! Is he okay?"

Danny looked up to see Lou, Tani and Junior running up and he stood to greet them. Steve was being worked on, and his mind was reeling in the possibilities of why Steve suddenly went into an attack. Probably because of the shock and horror of the thought of this woman being his daughter.

"I have no idea." Danny replied. "H-He was sitting up, talking and he drank some water, and he seemed strong, so I told him about Kyoshi and Akimoto. I-I thought he could handle it, but..."

"Panic attack?" Tani asked. "Or heart attack?"

"They don't know." He rubbed his face. "Just tell me something good, please."

"Yeah, we got something else on Kyoshi. At age fourteen, she killed somebody." Lou said and Danny looked at them with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.

"Fourteen?"

"Yeah. At the time, they lived in Chicago. She and her family were at the bank when four armed robbers came into the bank, forcing everyone in there to get on the ground and told the bank tellers to empty the drawers at the desks and to open the back vault. Kyoshi was in the bathroom at the time, and came out at the same time they were yelling. According to the statements of some of the witnesses and her father, she had a small pocket knife she carried around with her in case of emergency and I don't blame her, living in Chicago and all. Well, while three of the robbers went into the back to raid the vault, Kyoshi slipped out from where she was hiding and snuck up behind the robber and stabbed in him in the back, right where his liver was. He was dead within matter of seconds and the CPD actually rewarded her with the medal of courage and act of bravery for that. Even her parents were proud of her." Tani explained and Danny stared before looking at Lou.

"You were a cop then. Why didn't you recognize her name?" Danny asked and Lou took a breath.

"Yeah, it was the talk of the town for months, but I wasn't there when it happened. We were on vacation and then when I came back, they told me, but they never told me her name." Lou replied. Danny rubbed his face.

"How does a fourteen year old kill a fully grown and armed man?" He asked. "Grace can't even hurt a fly."

"Remember what her commanding officer said? She is the example of skill and _intelligence._ " Junior said. "I looked at her school records. She was a straight A student and rarely got into scuffles, and if she did she took them down immediately. All throughout high school she got picked on, and repeatedly she would take them down, but they said that she would never use her fists."

"What? She used words?"

"Kids across the city called her Silvertongue." Tani said. "She could manipulate a kid and then a teacher would find them crying behind the school after an hour." Danny stared in horror.

"So she's a psycho killer and a manipulator?" Lou asked and they nodded. "Jesus, what the hell are we dealing with?"

"Excuse me?" They parted to see Dr. Yun standing there, looking awkward like he just walked in on a very confidential meeting.

"Hey, how's he doing?" Danny asked, walking up.

"Thankfully, it wasn't a heart attack, just a panic attack." He said and they all sighed in relief. "However, I think it it wise for him to not have any visitors until he's stronger and has calmed down from this attack. He needs to eat and get better." Danny nodded and looked down.

"Thank you. Update me, please?"

"Of course." Dr. Yun smiled and turned and left, and so Danny turned around to see Lou hang up a call.

"Okay, that was Duke. A civilian just spotted Kyoshi heading into a hotel. We need to go right now."

* * *

"We've set a five block perimeter and we're quietly clearing out the hotel now. She's in room 433 on the fifth floor. The entire floor has been cleared out except for hers. Hotel management cleared the picture we showed them and we are just waiting for your orders now." Duke explained as they walked to the SWAT truck. Danny finished buckling his fast and strapping on his holster, fiddling with his gloves and he nodded.

"Okay. Everybody, gather around!" HPD and SWAT pulled themselves into a small crowd and Danny cleared his throat.

"The target is Alyx Kyoshi." Danny said and was thoroughly surprised how his voice echoed among them. "This woman is a Navy SEAL and is highly trained in combat, especially hand to hand. According to one of her ops, she took down thirteen armed men by herself. Take into consideration that she will not hesitate to kill you or injure you. She will be armed and she will do everything to escape, but we want her alive. Understand?" There was a loud yes sir across the crowd and Danny felt his chest tighten. He wanted this woman and to give her hell, for knowing that Steve was on the island and never bothering to contact him or do anything about him.

"Move in."

* * *

They headed in slowly and cautiously. Danny got the key card from the receptionist and he repeatedly made sure it was with him. Finally, they surrounded the room she was in and he quietly slid the key into the door, looking at the others when it beeped green, and they nodded. He opened the door and allowed Lou, Tani and Junior to head in before following, watching them sweep the bathroom and bedroom, before walking up to the closed off part, a white sliding door blocking them off. Lou laid his hand on the handle, looking at Danny, who nodded. They opened it and Danny stepped in.

And there she stood, holding the scope in her hand, polishing the glass as she stared outside, probably taking in the HPD cars and cops. Her hair was pulled into a ponytail, showing the top of a black spear head. She wore a white shirt, black jeans and black combat boots. She had been wearing a button down shirt in the picture but with the short sleeve, they could visually see the tattoos that were on her arms. Identical black markings swirled around her arms like snakes, starting at her wrists and disappearing under her shirt. She was thing, with some muscle and veins flexed in her arms as she moved. Her skin was dark and smooth looking, and she took a breath, looking down at the scope. The rifle lay on the table. It was purely black and thin and elegant, much like her form.

SWAT walked into the room, surrounding her, their guns pointed at her.

"Put the scope down and put your hands where we can see them." Danny said slowly, and her hands stopped, and he heard her sigh. She bent down, laying the scope on the floor and then straightened back up, slowly raising her hands and interlocking her fingers and putting her hands behind her head. The trident's spears extended onto three of her fingers: middle, index and ring. Her fingers were long, elegant, and the trident flexed with the movements of tendons.

"Turn around. Slowly." Alyx took a breath and slowly turned around and his breath caught in his throat. Her stare was deadly and cold, but behind it was guilt and shame, and immediately knew she was Steve's daughter. Her eyes were such a bright gray, they looked silver with the light.

Tani walked up behind her slowly, pulling out the zip tie from her vest and stepping behind her, reaching up to grab her hands to pull them and tie her up.

It happened so fast, it felt faster than a speeding bullet.

Alyx reached behind her and easily grabbed the gun from Tani, slamming her elbow into her nose and knocking her back. Then she lunged at the SWAT members, taking them down with ease and agility, then faced off with Lou and Danny, who had their guns pointed at her. Her eyes were practically analyzing them before grabbing the fronts and pulling them down, hitting their throats to incapacitate them, then hopped over their bodies and was out the door.

Danny gasped for breath, hearing grunts and some gunfire, before managing to get up and grabbing his gun, taking off after her. All of the SWAT members were down, groaning softly, bullet holes in the walls. No one seemed to be dead or injured with gunshot wounds. He almost sighed in relief.

Then he looked to his left and saw Alyx running down the hall, looking over at him and he felt adrenaline rush through him. He got up, running after her and watching her stop for a moment before taking off in another run, seemingly faster this time.

"Hey, hey! Kyoshi! Stop where you are!"

She kept running, and he had no idea where she was gonna go until he saw the window at the end of the hall. He cursed and took off after her.

Alyx jumped, curling herself into a ball and crashing through the window.

"You gotta be freaking kidding me!" Danny ran to the window, watching her extend her legs, and time seemed to stop as he watched her.

Danny kept telling himself that she wasn't going to make it as she soared through the air, but again, he was proven wrong.

She landed, her knees buckling and she rolled before popping back up with ease, walking back as she looked up at where Danny was.

And lifted two fingers to her forehead and saluted.

Then she ran off and disappeared.

* * *

Danny just listened to Tani, Junior and Lou as they went over Tani and Junior's findings. His mind kept flashing back to the look on Alyx Kyoshi's face when she had spring up and saluted at him, and the crazy stupid crashing through the window. If that wasn't a McGarrett move, he didn't know what was.

"Danny?" He snapped out of his thoughts when Tani touched his shoulder and she pointed at the guard.

"Detective, there is something you might want to see."

* * *

They ran out of the Palace to see Alyx standing in front of the statue, standing there with her hands behind her head. HPD was already on the scene, setting up a perimeter around the block, multiple officers pointing their guns at her in case she decided to pull a quick one. Danny's heart pounded as they stared at each other and a shiver ran up his spine as she spoke a chilling sentence.

"Hello, Detective Williams. I heard you were looking for me."


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey, guys, Perseus here! There's a weird glitch going around so it's not allowing me to see your reviews, so it's not like I'm ignoring them. Thank you so much for your reviews, and if you could, PM so I know what you said if it's going to be a long while for the site to fix the glitch. Anyway, thank you so much for reading!_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

Danny paced in front of her, and she stared at him with a blank look. Lou, Tani and Junior were leaning against the wall behind him, and he was trying to come up with something to say.

"You going to ask me something or just stare at me all day?"

Danny stopped short and snapped his head to her, and a shiver ran up his spine, giving him goosebumps and making the tiny little hairs on the back of his neck stand up.

Her voice bothered him. It was calm, smooth and beautiful, and he knew why they called her Silvertongue. It was low and slightly high, but not where it was ridiculously annoying and high pitched. It was exactly how a McGarrett kid should sound, like Mary and Steve. And probably John McGarrett, too. Doris not really.

"When did you arrive in Hawaii?" He blurted out and her lips twitched but she remained straight faced.

"Thursday afternoon." Danny clenched his jaw.

"What were you doing all day Thursday and Friday?" Alyx blinked a bit before leaning her head down and rubbing her cheek against her shoulder.

"I went and had some lunch, then spent all day in my hotel room on Thursday. Then Friday I was working up the nerve to tell my father."

"Working up the nerve?" Lou asked quietly. "You mean you didn't premeditate the shooting?"

"No." She took a breath. "I was trying to figure out how to tell him when I got a call asking for my help. I went and met a man who asked me to kill him and bring his heart in a sack as proof. He told me the money he'd been willing to pay me and then told me the target after I had already accepted."

"Who was this man?" Junior asked and Alyx looked down a bit.

"Sato. But you already know him." They stared at her long and hard before Danny took her chin underneath his hand and lifted her head.

"What?" He hissed. Her skin was soft and her breaths were uneven, but she stared straight into his eyes, burning with fire, but not with hatred.

"Sato hired me to kill Commander McGarrett. I didn't want to do it, but if I didn't, he would find out and come after me and all of you. I didn't want to risk that." She replied lowly, then diverted her eyes.

"So you shot him instead?" Danny asked quietly and she looked at him again. "He is laying in a hospital bed, recovering from the wound you inflicted and suffered a panic attack after I told him he had a daughter that he didn't know about!"

"I didn't want to shoot him!" She yelled and the room stilled. Danny was taken back at the outburst and her eyes were dark with anger, like the way Steve's eyes darkened when there was something he despised in front of him. They were no longer the bright silver he first saw, but now a dark stormy gray and he felt his heart pound against his chest.

Alyx relaxed back into the chair, straining against the handcuffs, her fists clenched together. Her chest heaved and her eyes were quickly analyzing them all, as if figuring out their weaknesses, but she probably already knew that from the hotel room.

"I didn't want to shoot him." She said slowly and calmly. "I didn't want to shoot him, but I had already taken the offer and knew if I didn't Sato would come and kill you all. I didn't want that because I know you all are important people. If you don't believe me, search my belongings and then that'll show you that I'm tell you the truth. And I'll tell you once more, I didn't want to shoot him."

* * *

"Sadly, she's telling the truth." Tani said and Danny looked down. A part of him had hoped she was lying, and he knew she could lie easily,

"How do we know?" Lou asked.

"Crime lab went through her suitcase and duffle bag and they recovered multiple balled up letters. When they straightened them out, they found sentences starting out like this one." Junior said and swiped up, a few wrinkly papers appearing on screen.

"'Commander McGarrett, I was hoping we could talk about a few things. I am not press and I'm not a fan, I just would like to'- and then it finishes there." Tani said. "There are five more just like it." Danny pinched the bridge of his nose.

"There was also this on top of the fifth page." Junior said, zooming in on it. In the top right corner was phone number in elegant writing.

"Lemme guess, the phone number came back to a burner phone?" They nodded, making Danny sigh. "Just great."

"But," Tani said, grinning. "Kyoshi was smart to record the phone call, and even though it was spoken in Japanese, Eric was able to translate it. Basically it was a man asking Kyoshi if she would like to meet a person who would like her to do a job for him. Kyoshi complied, and then the man said there would be a town car waiting outside of her hotel for her. We pulled the footage from the security cameras and a black town car showed up. Kyoshi got into it and we managed to get a plate." Junior pulled up the stand still photo and zoomed in on the plate.

"It does belong to one of the Yakuza members here on Oahu, but unfortunately we weren't able to track it." Danny sighed and rubbed his forehead. He suddenly felt old, with the anxiety about Steve in the hospital, this whole thing about Steve having a daughter he didn't know about and now about the Yakuza hiring her to kill him. Why would they have a grudge against Steve? What the hell?

"Also, we went through her phone records, and we found at least twenty cancelled calls all to Steve's phone." Lou said. Danny furrowed his eyebrows and looked up at the letters and other items.

Danny sighed, standing up straight and really hoping he wouldn't regret what he was about to do.

* * *

Alyx was staring at the drain when Danny opened the door. She lifted her head and tracked Danny as he walked behind her. Lou, Tani and Junior waited at the door, watching carefully. Danny held up a key in front of her and she flicked her eyes in between the key and Danny.

"I am going to let you go, and then bind you again. If you try something, you will get shot. Understood?" Alyx stared before nodding slowly. Danny leaned down and slid the key into the cuffs, unlocking them before going to the other. Then her pulled out his own cuffs and lifted her up by the arm, pulling her hands behind her back and adjusting the cuffs to where they were tight but didn't cut into her wrists.

"Where are you taking me?" She asked quietly, and her voice sounded defeated. He took her arm, staring up at her, a bit mad about the height difference but got over it quickly.

"The hospital."

* * *

Danny handed her over to Lou and SWAT was glaring at her, probably debating whether or not to threaten her because of how she so easily took down the other members. After clearing it with Dr. Yun, Danny stepped into Steve's room.

Steve lay in bed, staring out the window as the rain lightly pelted against the window. The monitor beeped quietly and steadily and he now had the oxygen cannula after his panic attack. He looked tired and stressed for once, and Danny was starting to rethink about this whole thing. He was still a bit weak, and meeting her in person might give him another panic attack, perhaps even worse than the last.

Danny swallowed down the thoughts and bad feeling, before clearing his throat.

"Steve?" Steve looked over and smiled a bit.

"Hey..." He greeted quietly. "How's it going?" Danny chuckled, walking up to the bed and laying his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"How are you feeling?" Steve nodded a bit.

"Better. I ate a little bit, but I'm feeling a bit groggy from the medications and stuff..." He coughed a bit and Danny winced.

"We found Alyx Kyoshi." Steve paused before looking up at him.

"You did...?" Danny nodded and hesitated before rubbing his back.

"Do you think you're strong enough to meet her?" Steve stared, and it was hard to tell what he was thinking.

Then Steve nodded and Danny took a breath, smiling reassuringly at him before helping him sit up a bit, adjusting his blankets and Steve took in a deep breath, looking up at Danny and giving him a nod.

"I'm ready."

Danny walked over to the door, waving them in, and then walked back over to Steve.

Alyx walked in, her head down, her hands now in front of her, and Steve tracked her with his eyes.

Steve could feel the instant familiarity with her as soon as she stopped in front of his bed, lifting her eyes to meet his. Alyx Kyoshi looked remarkably looked like him and Kai together, with Kai's pitch black hair and tan skin, with his eyes and both their intelligent minds together. Her eyes were practically silver and so beautifully bright, his heart pounded against his chest, making his wound ache and his body shiver. And he totally forgot this woman shot him and he felt... God, what the hell was this feeling?

Steve felt the others' eyes on him, and they stared at each other for a while before she spoke.

"I was 17."

"Huh?" Alyx swallowed and looked down, shifting comfortably as she tried to think.

"Four years ago I got word that my birth mother was sick in the hospital. She was dying of lung cancer, so I flew out here to meet her and spend her last days with her." Alyx took a breath. "I was getting a snack from the vending machines when a trauma rushed in. I was curious so I stuck around, and then I saw you."

Her eyes flicked back up to him and his shoulders slumped a bit.

"You and your team came in, and when I saw you, I knew immediately that you were my father. I... I watched you give out instructions, and I felt compelled to go up to you and tell you, but I was frozen. I was frozen with fear and the thought that you would reject me, and I regret every moment of that day, but I remember every detail of that day." Then she bowed in a Japanese style, a tear falling from her eye.

"I'm so sorry."

Steve's body numbed and he could see the others look down and Alyx looked up at him, her eyes shiny with tears.

"I will accept whatever sentence they gave me, but I am so sorry. I didn't want to do it." She bowed again and then straightened, nodding at the officer and he gently lead her away. Internally, Steve panicked. The only word he got out was a stupid "huh" and now she was leaving.

"I wouldn't have rejected you!"

Alyx stopped, halfway to the door. Danny looked at him and stepped back, allowing him to get a full view. Alyx hesitated, before stepping back and turning around.

"I-I wouldn't have rejected you." His voice shook and sounded pathetically weak and felt like it, but hoped she wouldn't turn around and leave again.

"What do you mean?" He gulped.

"If you had spoken to me that day, I would have been scared and surprised, but I wouldn't have rejected you."

Gray were on gray as they stared each other, before she looked down, a shadow casting over her face as she smiled a bit.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

 _~About a month later~_

Steve stared down at the grave, taking a breath before slowly and carefully kneeling down, trying not to wince with the effort, and laid the flowers beside the stone before dusting off the leaves and dust that had collected. Then he picked the flowers back up and laid them up the name. He stared before closing his eyes, readjusting his body to sit down on his butt and crossed his legs, adjusting his sling carefully. Then he reopened his eyes to look at the headstone once more.

"Hey, Kai..." Steve whispered softly. "I, uh, haven't been around lately... Sorry about that... I didn't even know you died until a few weeks ago..." Steve sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "I-I met our daughter in the most weirdest and awful way. She, uh... She shot me. She's an amazing sniper, and... She was hired to kill me, but she knew that I was her father and instead injured me." Steve laughed a bit. "Can you believe that? Anyway... she... She got sentenced life in prison. I-I'm going to visit her after this, but I just thought I would come by." He laid his hand on it gently, closing his eyes and releasing a shaky breath.

"I miss you, Kai."

* * *

 _"Mommy, a lot of kids tell me I'm not like you. What does that mean?"_

 _"Eh? Why are they telling you that?"_

 _"I dunno... They said I don't look Japanese and that I don't think or act like you."_

 _"I see... Honey, you know that you're adopted, right?"_

 _"Yeah... Is that why?"_

 _"You've been with us since you were two weeks old, baby. You're part Hawaiian and part Japanese, while your father and I are full Japs. Not to mention you have your own personality, my dear."_

 _"My teachers tell me I'm way too intelligent for my age! And I'm only seven!"_

 _"Honey, that's a good thing."_

 _"How is that a good thing?"_

 _"Because you can use it to your advantage. Just because people say you're too intelligent and that you might be held back because of that, it doesn't mean it's a bad thing. It's a good thing and you can use that to your advantage."_

 _"How?"_

 _"Crush them with your intelligence, my baby. Use your brain."_

The ball landed in her hands, settling perfectly in her palms, her thin and lanky fingers laying on the bottom, tapping her finger against the bottom, making a soft gentle rhythm.

 _Use my brain, huh...? Yeah, that worked out well, Mom._

Alyx sat up, rubbing her cheek and looking at the ball in her hand.

 _"Who is that?"_

 _"I don't know, but I heard about her. One of my friend's lives in Chicago, and they call her Silvertongue."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Because she can manipulate people with just words."_

Alyx threw the ball at the wall, and it bounced back and flew back at her, and she gasped and quickly dodged. It bounced back off the wall and landed on the floor, making her sigh. Good thing she was in a maximum security cell or else the guard would have barked at her to shut up. She stared at the floor.

It'd been a few weeks since she got sentenced life in prison, and so far, she didn't mind it, but at the same time, she was about to go mad. The judge was merciless, and probably knew Steve on a personal level, but standing in that courtroom was nerve-wracking. Of course, Alyx was prepared to accept whatever penalty she got, but life? Okay, yeah, she shot a Navy SEAL turned cop, but it's not like she killed him. But in the eyes of every law enforcement officer and court official, she'll always be a criminal in their eyes, and knew it was going to be like that forever.

At least the food was decent.

Alyx stood and lifted the ball, putting it back under her bed and stretching. Her body was stiff from sleeping on a cot, and she was used to it from being in the Navy, yet somehow the cots in the Navy were better than the prison's. And that was being in the desert, with horrible heat and sleeping in the same tent with a few other people.

Man, she messed up so bad. She messed up the only good she remembered having, and the only living relative she has in this stupid world. Both of her adoptive parents were dead, and her birth mother was dead, and she almost killed the best thing she thought she was going to ever have: her biological father.

Alyx looked over at the sound of the door's peak through sliding, and saw the guard peaking through. He was probably one of the few who empathized with her, and they had become friends over the few weeks.

"You have a visitor."

Her eyebrow quirked up.

* * *

Alyx stepped into the visiting room, and froze at who stood there.

His hair was longer than the last time she saw him. His arm was in a sling, and he wore a blue button down, black cargo pants and black shoes. His eyes were bright as he looked out the small windows the room allowed.

 _"You take after your father, you know..."_

"Long way to see a criminal, Commander." Was what she decided to say. Steve turned and smiled, chuckling a bit, making her stomach do little flips. _He likes you! He likes you!_ Her heart kept telling her but her mind was unsure.

"The only other times I come to the prison is to ask for information, but don't worry, this visit is personal." Alyx blinked, her heart beating hard against her chest and could barely think at the feeling of the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"Personal?" She managed out, and the word was barely even a squeak. Steve gestured to the table and she glanced at the guard before walking over, taking a seat and sitting back heavily. He sat down, making sure his sling didn't dig into his neck and shoulder, and they stared at each other for a moment, an awkward silence falling over them.

"Uh... How's your injury?" Alyx asked hesitantly. Steve blinked, stunned at the question and the sudden break of silence and then glanced from his sling to her face.

"It's good. Doctor said the stitches are holding, and I just have to keep it in this sling until I'm clear to move around again." Alyx made a silent ah and fidgeted.

"So you're not doing any field work?" She asked quietly and he shook his head.

"Just paperwork." He chuckled and scratched his head. "It's so boring. My team has already responded to multiple homicides and has worked multiple cases and all I can do is stay at the office and help them direct to the location."

"Yeah, that does sound boring." Steve smiled a bit and she looked down.

"Um... Why did you come visit me after all this time? I would've thought you would never want to see me again, and if your friends find out about this- ...I just don't want you to get in trouble, because your team doesn't exactly like me. And I can understand that."

Well, at least she knew now where she got her intimidating stare from.

Steve stared at her before a smile came to his face, and he begin to laugh, making her stomach flip.

"Don't worry, they won't find out." She tilted her head and quirked her eyebrow up.

"What does that mean?" Steve sighed, looking down and shifting in his chair.

"If it's alright with you, and I can talk to the warden about this, but... I would like to get to know you, Alyx. I know we didn't meet in the ideal way you see in the movies, and it sucks." Steve sighed, lifting his eyes to meet hers, and then quietly, almost shyly: "But I would like to get to know you, if that's alright."

Alyx stared before a hot blush broke out on her face, and she tried to cover her face as much as she could with the cuffs holding her wrists together.

"I-I'd like that."


	6. Chapter 6

_Yay, the glitch is gone! Thanks for reading, hope you guys like this chapter as well! (Also, Steve and the others might be a tad bit OOC in this chapter but you'll understand why in the next chapter).  
_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

Steve and Danny got out of the Camaro and headed inside the warehouse to meet Lou and Tani, who were already inside looking at the crime scene. They saw Junior talking to a few civilians and they saw Naolani's van's doors opened, so she was probably already inside.

It'd been about two and a half months sine Steve was shot, and he was healing up nicely, minus the scab over the wound, but the doctor cleared him to start moving around normally, and all four of them decided to make sure Steve didn't do anything reckless until it was fully healed. Which was hard because, well, it was Steve McGarrett, after all. Meanwhile, after talking with the warden (and threatening him too), Steve was able to set up two days where he and Alyx could have an hour to talk and just get to know each other. They used Mondays and Fridays, and after a few sneak ins of malasadas to the guards and warden, he managed to get in food as well. It was breaking the rules, but to see Alyx's face light up in joy at the taste of a Loco Moco was the best rule he could ever break. And he broke a lot of rules, too, so that was saying a lot.

They'd grown extremely close in just two months, after finding out that they liked the same things, talking more of their pasts, and just getting to know each other was the best thing ever. They would play chess, and currently it was 10-0, and Alyx won every time. He had yet to win and got frustrated at the tenth game, because she mocked him by saying, "Mother said I got my intelligence from you, but I think I got all of it from her! You're a _baka_!" And he couldn't be mad at her because once she started laughing everything melted away. He loved how she occasionally she switched to Japanese when she talked, and sometimes when there was a guard she didn't like escorting her to the visiting area, she would tell him off and he would look confused before getting mad. Then she would give him her smile and that'd shut him up very quickly, and no one could stay mad at her for long. The warden even said she's a model prisoner, and Steve couldn't help but feel like an actual father because of the pride that swelled in his chest, and he had no right to be that way.

 _Sigh._

"What do we got, Lou?" Steve asked as they met up with them. Lou and Tani turned around, giving them nods of greeting before beginning to walk toward another room.

"Male, mid twenty's, running his prints through the database now." Tani said. "Before we go in, though, there's something you two should know..."

"What?" Danny asked. Lou and Tani looked at each other.

"According to Naolani, it looks like he was tortured. And bad too." Steve and Danny looked at each other before stepping into the room, and Danny looked away immediately, Steve shutting his eyes briefly.

Naolani looked up from her tablet and saw them, walking over.

"Commander, Detective." She greeted and Steve nodded, glancing down at her then back up.

"Prelims?" He asked shortly and she nodded.

"Cause of death was a single gunshot through the head, after being horrendously tortured. Once I do a full autopsy, I'll know what happened to him." Steve nodded.

"Thanks, Naolani." She nodded.

"However, I noticed this during my preliminary examination." They walked over and she carefully opened the shirt, revealing two letters carved into his chest.

 **RM**

They tilted their heads.

"RM?" Danny asked. "What, is that some kind of initial?" Naolani shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but I'll have Eric run it through to see if it matches anything in the database."

"Alright, thanks, Naolani." She nodded and gestured to CSU, who got their tools and walked over. Steve looked at the man again, taking notice of his broken fingers, bruised chest, and his awkward arm.

Steve narrowed his eyes and Danny shifted to look up at him.

"What?" Danny asked quietly.

"I think he was tortured for information." Steve replied and before the others could ask what he meant, Junior walked up, his face solemn.

"Hey, I think you've been living with Steve too long." Danny commented and Junior managed a tiny smile before looking down.

"The vic's name is Will Colson. He... He just graduated from the police academy a week ago."

Immediately, the mood soured and everyone looked at CSU gently laying the body in the body bag, and they gritted their teeth.

"What kind of sick bastard would do this?"

* * *

The car ride back to the palace was silent and horribly tense. Multiple times Danny wanted to start a conversation but then he would glance over at Steve and see his face and rethink his decision about what to say.

Tani and Lou were waiting for them when they walked in, looking at the vid screen and the monitors, talking quietly. Junior was in his office, on the phone with somebody, tapping his pen rather rapidly.

"Hey." Steve greeted, and Lou and Tani turned to look at them, their faces solemn. They turned the corner and Steve frowned, Danny's mood souring.

"Why is she up there?" Danny asked sourly.

A picture showed Alyx and a man sitting at a table, Alyx's face displeased at whatever the man was telling her. Her hair was shorter in the picture, and her eyes were just as terrifying as they were when Danny first met her in that hotel room.

"The mark that was on our victim's chest is a signature of a drug dealer named Rico Montoya, and Alyx Kyoshi knows him, judging by this picture. According to some police reports from Mexico, the signature has been left on multiple bodies, but they can never seem to find Montoya. He just disappears, resurfaces and then disappears again. His business has caught the eyes of both the Mexican and U.S. governments, and the U.S. is afraid that he'll try to move his business onto soil." Tani informed and Danny glanced up at Steve's face. Steve was hard to read at the moment, because he was staring at the picture with a blank gaze, so Danny cleared his throat.

"Okay, but why kill a cop if you're going to expand a business?" Danny asked. "And torture him. Did the cases in Mexico have anything similar to this?" He gestured to the photos of the victim and Tani shook her head.

"They were all just kills." Lou replied. "Bullet through the head, with the RM engraved in their chest. I spoke to the detective who was on the last case before Montoya disappeared again, and he said that Montoya hires people to do his dirty work. That's why they can never pin the murders on him, even with the signature." Danny stared before looking at the photo of Alyx and Montoya again, then glanced at Steve. He was still blank faced and Danny hesitated before speaking again.

"And what, we're thinking that Kyoshi could've done a job for him?"

"It's possible." Lou said, also looking at Steve worriedly. Steve finally looked away from the picture, and finally Danny could see he was thinking, but he decided not to ask.

"I need to go run an errand." Steve said suddenly, and he was out of the office before they could ask what kind of errand, and Danny looked at the others, but they simply shrugged, and then sighed and continued their work in silence.

* * *

"The last time I checked, I believe it's Wednesday, not Friday."

Steve looked up to see Alyx in the doorway, her cuffs being taken off by the guard, a smirk on her face. He managed a tiny smile and watched as the guard bent down, unlocking her ankle cuffs and then she thanked him and strode over, happily sitting down.

"But judging by your face, this is business, not personal." She leaned back and crossed her arms and he blinked.

"How'd you know?"

"Your face tells all." Alyx waved. "What's up?" Steve pulled up the photo and handed her the phone and she zoomed in on the screen.

"Do you know that man?" Alyx glanced up at him before back at the phone, nodding.

"Yeah, that's Rico Montoya. He's a huge up and coming drug lord in Mexico. Why?" He reached and swiped over, showing the body and she quickly put it down, looking away.

"That man was murdered. He just graduated from the academy, and according to our ME, it seems like he was tortured." Alyx stared at him, before looking back down at the phone, sighing and closing her eyes.

"If Montoya is planning on moving his business onto U.S. soil, please tell me if you know something."

Alyx stared, before taking a breath.

"I was travelling in Mexico after I got discharged from the Navy, and then I was encountered by the police department. A U.S. ambassador had been blabbing about my superior skills of how I managed to keep cover and how well I did in the Navy, and they had been after Montoya for a few months already, but could never grab him fully." Alyx paused, searching his face cautiously. "I went undercover to find out what his plan was, and once I did, the next thing I knew I was standing in a warehouse with him and some of his lackeys while some of his lackeys were pressuring this guy into giving up something, and then they shot him. But they were never able to arrest anybody but it did help that I was a witness to the murder. But Montoya is a dangerous and persuasive man."

Alyx leaned close, and Steve felt a shiver run up his spine at the way the light caught her eyes. Small strands of black hair fell in in her face, and her eyes were like a wolf's when it was about to attack.

"You must stop him."

* * *

Her eyes were stuck in his head. Those bright, unusually intelligent, and vicious silver eyes that sent shivers up your spine and made you fearful for your life were terrifying.

As he walked in, pretty much all conversation stopped and Tani and Junior looked away as if they committed a horrible crime. Tani quickly tapped the vid screen and everything pulled off the monitors and table, then immediately tried to avoid his eyes. Danny was doing everything he could to try and avoid his eyes, despite the suspicious squint Steve gave. Lou suddenly seemed fascinated with the ceiling.

"What?" He snapped, and they jumped. "What are you all hiding?" They all looked at each other.

"Steve, I don't think you're going to like this." Danny said, almost gently, as if making sure he didn't blow a fuse in Steve's head.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He hissed and Danny flinched a bit.

"We found something on Alyx." Danny said and Steve raised his eyebrow. Oh, he couldn't wait until he heard this.

"The picture of her with Montoya revealed something. After she met with him, a body turned up, and according to a witness who saw them together, they said Alyx and Montoya got in a truck and drove away. Then a body turned up two hours later." Danny said and then looked down. "Steve, if Alyx is the one who committed this murder... She's gonna be in a lot of trouble with the Mexican and U.S. governments."

Steve stared at the four long and hard, before looking at the monitors, clenching his jaw.

"She was undercover." He said quietly, and they all looked at him.

"What?" Steve looked down.

"I... I went to see her today. That was my errand. She told me that she was travelling in Mexico at the time and the police department found her after a U.S. ambassador was talking about how well she did in the Navy. The detectives had her go undercover to see if she could get close to him, and then once she got enough information, they pulled her out! I know what you all are thinking, but she was telling the truth when she told me." Steve glared at Danny when he made a move toward him, making him back off. "I don't care if it's me being overprotective because she's my biological daughter, but she is telling the truth, so let's just catch this asshole before he strikes again, alright?"

They stared at him in shock, before murmuring agreements and going back to what they were doing. Steve took a deep breath like the stress consultant told him to do if he got worked up, and tried to steady his beating heart. He thought of Alyx's bright and almost baby like face when seeing a malasada, and immediately calmed down. He resisted smiling at the memory, and was snapped out of it when his phone begin to ring. Steve pulled it out and furrowed his eyebrows at the caller ID, which showed it as unknown. He looked at the others and showed the ID before walking up fully to the vid screen and answering it, putting it on the screen and putting it on speaker.

"This is McGarrett. Who is this?"

It was quiet before there was a small chuckle on the other line.

 _"You should already know, Commander."_ A shiver ran down his spine and he looked at Junior, who immediately started to run a trace.

"Pardon?"

 _"I have to admit, your daughter is quite cute. That was my first thought when I met her, after all."_

His heart stopped.

 _"Pretty, soft hair, smooth and tan skin, not to mention her body. It's quite astounding, I must say. It was quite a shocker when I found out who she really was, though, and it was a shame. I was planning on making her my partner, but that didn't work out well."_

Steve's grip almost broke the table.

 _"Eh, but I suppose she'll look better once there's a bullet in her head. And I can't wait to see the look on your face when I pull the trigger! It'll be hilarious!"_

 _"-You son of a bitch!"_ They all jumped at the sound of Alyx shouting in the background, and grunts before there was a sound like a growl.

 _"I thought you gave her a heavy dose!"_

 _"I did!"_

 _"You'll regret ever laying hands on me! You hear!?"_ There was a loud grunt before the man sighed.

 _"My, my, what a fighter she is. Anyway, I hope to see you soon!"_ There was a beep on the monitors and then the other line hung up.

Slowly, the others inched away from the horrible aura that Steve was exhibiting, then Junior managed out hesitantly:

"Um, should I get the guns ready?"


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

Despite being filled with rage, Steve actually made a clear decision to let Danny drive so he didn't wrap them around a light pole on the way there. Danny was thankful to finally be able to drive, but he was also concerned, especially with the way Steve glared out the window as they drove to the destination. Okay, yeah, he'd seen Steve get angry and over the top with his rescue missions, from Mary to Catherine, and his mother, and their team. Danny had seen firsthand how Steve reacted during those kind of missions, like during the extraction to get Chin out of Halawa after being wrongly thrown in by the Delano brother. Steve had been worried, and had taken Kamekona's helicopter to get them in, and he remained calm, despite glaring at the warden and taking down multiple prisoners, but it was all for Chin in the end. And then when Catherine was taken NLM during the hostage situation at the Palace and the panic he went into, Danny was sure he would have a panic attack at that moment.

But this silence terrified Danny. Steve was never silent when trying to save somebody he cared about and this was a new level. Was it because Alyx is his daughter? Because she was the only other blood relative living besides Mary and his mother? Or was it because they had somehow become close with the ten minutes they had in the hospital and Steve's visit to ask her about Montoya?

The way Steve was silent, stared out the window while he fidgeted with his thigh holster, and made no move to make conversation was concerning and scary for Danny, in more ways than one. His breathing was slow, deep and his cheeks were unusually red, probably from the fluster of being angry. He _did_ throw his phone at the wall after Montoya hung up, which caused them all to duck and quickly start getting ready. They call Duke, who got HPD ready, and also called SWAT just in case they needed heavy back up.

Danny looked ahead at the road, really hoping they could save and bring back Alyx alive or else he was sure that Steve would never get over this.

* * *

Steve somehow felt... Good.

His senses were on fire. He could feel better, he could see better, he could hear better and he could smell better. He could think better, and he knew where everyone was at, watching his six, on his left and right, could barely feel the gravel underneath his boots as he walked carefully to the front doors of the warehouse. Danny was watching his back, Lou on his left, and Junior on his right. Tani was watching above, in case for an above ambush, with other police officers and SWAT members surrounding the building and watching them closely.

Steve gestured to the lock on the warehouse doors, and the officer quietly came up with the bolt cutter, snipping the lock off and swatting it off so Steve could open it.

Once the doors was open, they quietly entered the warehouse that was filled with different crates and items, and he headed toward the middle. He really couldn't wait to get his hands on Montoya and if he hurt Alyx, Montoya would be sorry.

 _A_

Alyx slowly came to, her eyes fluttering open. Immediately, everything came back. The meeting with Montoya, being knocked out, waking up and being knocked out again, and now she could feel rope digging into her wrists and ankles. Something, probably a cloth, was in her mouth to keep her from yelling out.

Alyx lifted her head slowly, a headache surging through her head and causing a horrible pound. Her eyes moved around before landing on movement behind a crate, before seeing Steve peak out. She blinked before flicking her eyes up to the rafters, seeing a glimmer of a gun, before looking back at Steve and shaking her head, her cry muffled.

"You know, it's a really bad idea to come to a warehouse with some of your friends. Should have come alone, Commander." Montoya's hand clamped around the back of her neck and she felt the cold front of a gun press against her head, his fingers stroking her neck carefully.

"Put the gun down, Montoya." Steve said slowly, him and his team slowly emerging from their hiding spots.

"Or what? You'll shoot me?" Rico grabbed her arm and hauled her up, keeping the barrel against her head.

"Give her to us, and you'll most likely get at least one life sentence." Tani said slowly. Rico laughed.

"You really think that scares me?" Rico hummed a bit, his finger tapping against her arm, and he tilted his head a bit.

"No, but a gun to your face should." Lou replied, raising his shotgun carefully.

"Um... I think you should let me go, considering getting shot with a shotgun is not fun and as much as I would love to see your mangled corpse, I think I'll leave that to Steve, no?" Alyx jabbed her elbow into his stomach, causing him to gasp and surprisingly he didn't accidentally pull the trigger, probably had it on safe mode, the moron, and she slammed her tied hands into his face before taking off.

All hell broke loose after that.

* * *

Steve fired a couple of rounds before continuing on, his heart pounding. After Alyx pulled that stunt, she disappeared and gunfire broke through. Where did that girl go? After the chaos happened, they all split up to take out whatever Montoya had with him, and Steve set out to find Alyx, hoping she wasn't on the run and became a fugitive, like he's done in the past. Damn, the McGarrett family had a really bad habit of being on the run and a bad history of having secrets.

Steve thought he was hallucinating that one word he never thought he'd hear until the gunshot.

 _"Dad!"_

It felt like slow motion as he turned around, watching as Alyx landed a punch to Montoya's face and knocked him out cold, standing up and kicking the gun away. Somehow she got her bonds off, and as she stumbled back, his eyes slowly drifted down to her left side, where blood was rapidly staining her white tank top.

Alex pressed her hand to the wound, drawing it back and seeing the blood, before turning her head, giving him a pained smile.

"Guess this is payback, huh?" She swayed, and he dropped his gun, running to her and catching her right before she hit the ground. Blood was staining her tank top fast, and he knew she was unconscious judging by her moaning and pale face.

"Alyx, Alyx, stay with me!" His voice was horribly pathetic, and cracked but he didn't care. He pulled off his vest and threw it aside, pulling off his button down and pressing it to the wound, making her grunt.

"Danny!" He cried. "Danny!" A couple of seconds later, Danny and the others appeared around the corner, running up. As soon as they saw the situation, Junior pulled out his phone and called an ambulance, Danny kneeling down in front of him.

"S-She's lost a lot of blood." Steve managed out, his voice choked with fear.

"An ambulance is on their way." Danny said gently, watching Steve hug Alyx close, keeping the shirt pressed on her wound, his breathing shallow.

"She'll be okay, Steve..."

* * *

The bullet barely missed her liver, but the surgeons had to do surgery to dig out the bullet so it didn't end up going into her liver and tearing up any other tissue. So Alyx was in surgery for about three hours, and Steve waited in painful agony in the waiting room. Those who survived the raid from Montoya's group were being treated for their wounds in a different hospital, and Montoya was in lock up at the Palace. Danny had sent him a message that he was still knocked out from Alyx's punch, so they were waiting for him to wake up to interrogate him.

A coffee cup extended in front of him and he looked up, seeing Danny standing there, another cup in his hands, along with a bag from their favorite coffee place.

"Hey." Danny said softly and Steve took the cup, watching Danny sit next to him, setting the bag on the table. "Have you heard anything?" Steve shook his head.

"Last update was an hour ago. Said that the bullet shattered and they're pulling out the fragments now..." He rubbed his eyes as Danny rubbed his back comfortingly, his mind reeling with paranoia.

"She's a McGarrett, Steve..." Danny said. "She'll make it." Steve glanced at him and nodded a bit, before looking down and covering his face with his hands.

"I can't lose her, Danny... She's the only other relative I have besides Mary, and if I lost her too..." Steve felt his throat close at the thought, and he resisted the tears that welled up in his eyes.

It was quiet for a few minutes while Steve regained his composure, and then Danny patted his back.

"Steve, doctor is here." He looked up to see the surgeon smiling softly, and thankfully there was no sadness or sympathy in it. Steve stood as did Danny and the surgeon raised his hands before Steve could pelt him with questions.

"She's fine." Steve released a very heavy breath that he was holding, and Danny patted his back. "She lost a good amount of blood, but we managed to get all of the bullet fragments out and there was no damage to any vital organs. Barely missed her liver, and there was some minor tissue damage, but that will heal over time." Steve nodded, looking down.

"H-How long will she be in here?"

"Two to three weeks. We want to monitor her closely until there's signs of the wound closing and the tissue healing, so we'll keep her here under close monitoring." Steve nodded.

"Thank you... Can I see her?"

* * *

They walked in as an officer was tightening the cuffs on the bar of the bed, then reached for Alyx's wrist.

"Don't put those on her." Steve growled and the cop stopped.

"But, Commander, she's a prisoner. It's protocol."

"Don't put them on her, officer." Danny looked between them, then gently waved the cop down, and he undid the cuffs, then walked out, giving an unsure glance at Steve before leaving.

Steve sighed, sitting heavily in the chair by her bed, and he resisted taking her hand in his, with Danny in the same room, after all. Danny also sat, in the chair next to him and watched Alyx's chest rise and fall steadily, the heart monitor beeping softly.

"You, uh..." Danny cleared his throat. "When you cried out, I thought you were hurt, but then I saw you clutching Alyx to your body, and... You're really close to her, aren't you?" Steve looked at him, raising his eyebrow.

"What do you mean...?" Danny looked down.

"Tani was going through the visitor logs, and... And the only visitor she had in the past couple of months was you. And a lot of them lasted more than two hours." Steve stared at him, then narrowed his eyes.

"Yeah, so?"

"Steve, why would you visit the woman who shot and almost killed you? I get that she's your daughter and everything, but still. She's serving life, and if you get anymore closer, it's just going to hurt you." Steve stared at him coldly, making Danny raise his hands in defense, about to continue when Steve scowled.

"You don't-" His voice cracked. "These past few months I've gotten to know her, and I can tell you that she is guilty about shooting me. And I know the guilt and shame when I see it, okay? You don't know her, Danny. I do."

"Steve, I'm just looking out for you, okay? I don't want you hurt." Danny said and Steve glared once more.

"I think you should go, Danny." He lifted the coffee cup a bit. "Thanks for the coffee."

"Steve..." Steve shook his head.

"Just... Danny, please go."

* * *

 _"Okay, favorite movie."_ Alyx said as she moved her chess piece.

After Danny left the hospital, he went back to the Palace and pulled up the video recordings of their visits, and right now he was on their third one. So far, they were just getting to know each other, and the first ever visit, Alyx had done a traditional Japanese bow of apology, and even cried when he forgave her. And the tears were genuine, too.

 _"Oh man... Uh..."_ Steve blushed a bit, moving another piece, and blowing out a breath. _"Maybe... Uh... Captain America? Any Marvel movie, really."_

 _"My favorite is Winter Solider, hands down."_ Steve laughed.

 _"You sort of remind me of Captain America's and Bucky's lovechild, to be honest."_ Alyx laughed, pushing her hair out of her eyes.

 _"Thanks, I guess."_

 _"Just saying."_

 _"And you remind me of Captain America. You know, both of you are named Steve, are heroes, list goes on."_ Steve hummed.

 _"Uh huh, so I've heard."_ Steve replied, watching her place a piece down, his eyebrows furrowing.

 _"Checkmate."_ She said proudly and he stared at the board, blinking a bit before whispering quietly:

 _"What the fu-"_

 _"Hey, hey, language."_

 _"How are you so good? That wasn't even ten minutes."_

 _"Uh, you're good, I'm just... Better, I guess."_ And grinned smugly. Steve smiled and sat back in his chair while she rearranged the pieces, watching her with almost a fatherly look. Danny recognized it every time he worried over Grace and Charlie, and he felt his heart break a bit.

Jesus Christ, what the hell was he going to do?


	8. Chapter 8

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

It was so painfully quiet.

The monitor beeped steadily, sometimes there was soft talking outside between the nurses and doctors, or there was a Code Blue and loud shouts. But right now, it was quiet.

Steve knew he should sleep, he knew that very well, since it'd been almost twenty four hours he'd been awake, but the worry and concern was eating away at him. Alyx still wasn't awake, and the doctor said that they did give her some heavy medication and painkillers, and her body was also in shock. Occasionally, her fingers twitched or her legs twitched, but other than that, she was knocked out. A nurse would come by once and a while to check on them, do a routine of checking her IV drip, her vitals and her reflexes, and then leave. It was so painfully agonizing...

And then there was when he told Danny to leave them alone. God, he didn't know if he did it because he was angry, stressed, tired or annoyed, or all four, but he was really regretting it. Steve knew that everyone was careful about what they said about Alyx around him, and he knew that he shouldn't get angry because of only knowing her for two and a half months he already felt like this was her true person. Of course his team was going to have opinions about her, she shot him for Pete's sake! But if Steve could forgive her, then they should too, but once a person commits a crime, they'll always be a criminal in an officer's eyes.

Steve wondered if this fight would cause a rift between them and the restaurant and work, and he hoped not. He hoped that just maybe, _just maybe,_ that Alyx could be forgiven and they could see how she really is and not be so overprotective of him. Okay, sure, he got shot. Yeah, he was healed and maybe a little traumatized after all that, but he finally made peace with himself after finding out about Kai and his daughter suddenly popping into his life, so maybe they would let it go...

Steve stood up, gently pushing Alyx's bangs out her face and stroking her forehead with his thumb. Then he leaned down and gently kissed her forehead, before sitting down and closing his eyes, drifting off into oblivion.

* * *

He only woke up because of rapid patting on his face.

Steve moved his head, burying his face into the sheets before lifting his head and looking around sleepily. When he landed on Alyx's face, and seeing her amused and curious face, he didn't know what to do as his brain processed her smirk.

"Well I know where I get my drooling from now." He immediately wiped his mouth, before perking up.

"You're awake!" He exclaimed and she smiled, nodding.

"My head and side hurts like a bitch, but I'm good." Steve shivered from excitement and hugged her, and she hesitantly hugged back, before relaxing and wrapping her arms around his torso and pressing her face into his neck.

"You scared me..." He whispered quietly and she smiled a bit, nuzzling her face deeper.

"Sorry..." She murmured and breathed in his scent. Alyx had to admit that his smell was one of her favorite's: the mix of the smell of the ocean's salty air, sweet smelling body wash and apple scented shampoo, it was the best scent she ever smelt, and that was saying a lot with all of the Japanese cuisine she grew up with. His hand ran across her hair, holding her head like she would vanish from his arms. His grip was comforting, strong and protective, and for the first time her adoptive father died, she felt like she had a father again, and this time the person holding her was her real father.

"You called me dad." He mumbled, breaking her thoughts.

Alyx quickly pushed away, turning red.

"I-I-I didn't mean to! I-It was, uh, it was... Just... I-I mean, it was on the spur of the moment, and when I saw him holding the gun, I panicked, so I-I-" He covered her mouth, laughing, making her blush darker.

"You're like Danny, you panic when you're lying." She raised her eyebrow. "Alyx, I'm a cop. I analyze people for a living." Alyx gently put her hand on his wrist, lowering his hand and keeping her fingers interlocked with his fingers.

"I-I'm sorry... Did it freak you out...?" Steve laughed and shook his head.

"No, are you serious? I thought I was hallucinating when I heard that, but after thinking about it..." He smiled, a pink tint coming to his cheeks, making her stomach flip. "I wouldn't mind if you called me dad sometimes."

Alyx couldn't help but cover her heart and hug him.

"Sometimes." She mumbled, and he laughed, wrapping his arms around her waist and moving them from side to side.

"Hey, _Dad,_ can we get jello?"

* * *

Alyx flipped the page in the book before marking it and putting it on her tray, sighing in boredom. As fascinating as the book was, she was so _bored._ Steve had gone home to take a shower and feed his dog, which she got so excited about, but then saddened a bit later when she realized she would never meet him. The nurse came by every 30 to 40 minutes to check on her, but other than that, she was bored. At least there was a change of scenery from her depressing cell, so she guessed that was a plus.

Alyx was deciding whether or not to take a nap, when there was a knock at the door and she turned her head to see two of Steve's teammates in the doorway. What were their names again? Tani Ray and Junior Reigns, right...? Were they here to cuff her or to rearrest her?

"Hi." Tani greeted. "Sorry to intrude." Tani leaned in, looking for Steve.

"He went home to take a shower." Alyx managed out, which sounded pathetically weak. "Probably could find him there." Tani made an 'oh' with her mouth and then she and Junior stepped in fully, Junior holding a box from a bakery. The smell of pastries filled her nose and she gripped the blankets. As good as the chocolate pudding was here, she wanted something better than that.

"We, uh, we weren't looking for him." Junior said as they walked up to her bed. "We wanted to apologize." Alyx raised her eyebrow, tilting her head.

"For what?"

"Manhandling you like that." Tani said. "We watched all of the recordings of your visits with the boss man, and did some research on you." Alyx gave a small smile, rubbing her neck.

"It should be me apologizing. Sorry for elbowing you in the stomach, and sorry for punching you across the face. I panicked." They raised their eyebrows, like they weren't expecting the apology, which they probably weren't.

"Oh, it's fine." Tani said. "Kevlar protects against even elbows." Alyx smiled a tiny bit, glancing in between the two.

"We got you these." Junior said, walking over, without caution, and set the box on the bed, pulling apart the top and opening it to reveal coco puffs and Alyx nearly drooled.

"Have you had these before?" Tani asked and Alyx nodded.

"Once, when I came back to Hawaii to visit my birth mother when she was dying in the hospital." Alyx replied and they looked at each other. Alyx rubbed her cheek, looking in between them. "You... You don't have to be nice to me, you know..." They looked at each other again before shaking their heads.

"We want to be nice to you, out of our own will." Tani said. "Besides, uh... Kind of want to know how you took down an entire team of SWAT without killing them and managed to take us down in a very fast manner. And I understand that you're a Navy SEAL and all, but geez." Alyx blushed.

"I panicked."

"You're shitting me right?"

"No, I actually panicked. When you took my wrists and were about to bind me, I panicked. So yeah, I did that out of sheer panic."

They stared at her before Tani grinned.

"I'm liking you more and more."

* * *

Physical therapy was an absolute _bitch._

Two months had passed and despite her absence from prison, the governor allowed access to only the hospital and outside for walks which were required by the doctor. Of course, she still had a detail on her but they were actually making an effort to hear her side of the story and getting to know her after multiple dirty looks caught by Steve. And Alyx and Steve were getting closer with each

And now, she was going back to prison, where there would be an in house doctor to call on her to make sure her wound was healing the way it should be healing.

"Well, I guess this is time for you to put the cuffs on me now." Alyx said, lifting her wrists to Steve as they waited for the prisoner transportation van. Steve stared at her before pushing down her hands.

"Nope."

"Dude, it's protocol, isn't it?"

"Yeah... Not anymore." Steve pushed her wheelchair to the bench, positioning it so he could sit in front of her, which he did.

"So what, since I'm the daughter of a Five-0 member I'm suddenly eradicated from everything?" She asked, crossing her arms with some pain, but decided not to show it.

"No." He replied, looking down and taking a breath. "After telling a long story to the governor about what happened, because she heard the other side of the story from somebody else, and she cleared you from all charges. You are no longer sentenced life in prison. You will have to go through parole, and you will be placed under my supervision, and it took a long time to clear all these charges, so use your free will wisely."

Alyx stared at him with wide eyes and clenched her pants, tears welling up in her eyes. Steve reached and cupped her face, smiling.

 _"You're free now..."_


	9. Chapter 9

_Thank you all so much for your reviews! I hope you like this chapter too!_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

House arrest was the absolute _worst._

While Steve and Junior went on about fighting crime and making the island a better place, Alyx had nothing better else to do but clean, sleep and... Sit around. The first week was fine, she guessed. The doctor ordered her to relax and rest, so that's what she did. Steve fretted over if she winced or grunted when she was just sore. She had just gotten shot and had surgery, after all. The following week the orders were to move around, as little as possible, but to get some exercise. So all day she sat at the desk, going through old photo albums and files that had built up. Each photo made her smile and wonder what happened to his parents and sister. He talked about his sister quite often, but rarely mentioned his parents. Perhaps a falling out? Whatever the case, she would slowly dig it out of him. Her parole that was ordered by the court was four weeks, so Steve and her parole officer that Steve trusted close were watching her carefully.

Steve turned one of the rooms into a room for her, and after a little persuading (maybe a bit of begging), Steve finally got Alyx to let him paint her room. Alyx decorated in the way she wanted it and even called her last city she lived in before she joined the Navy to ask for all of her old stuff back, but in order to get it back, she would have to be there in person to sign some papers, and they were planning on making the trip as soon as her parole was up. Eddie, Steve's dog, absolutely loved her when they were introduced to each other, and Alyx was so ecstatic to see an actual dog after so long. And she and Junior were actually getting along quite well. He was a little bit cautious of her at first, like when she spoke to him suddenly he would jump. So yeah, the first week was extremely awkward, but when he saw her playing a game on her laptop, he relaxed.

But yeah, house arrest was probably the worst thing she has ever experienced, and that was saying a lot with her life.

Week three was here, and Steve came home to see Alyx sitting on the couch with her laptop that was returned to her, and a few files and a calculator surrounding her. Junior was finishing up some paperwork at the office and then would come home. But, uh, this was a sight that was really interesting.

"Uh, what are you doing?" He asked, setting down the bag of Chinese food and shutting the door. Alyx looked up, pushing her bangs out of her face and readjusting her position.

"I... I was bored." She mumbled.

"You were bored?" He asked.

"Yes! It's so boring being on house arrest! You should try it some time, and you'll go insane!" Alyx flopped back like a kid pouting, shutting her eyes and huffing as she crossed her arms. Steve smiled, lifting the notebook that had her beautiful and neat handwriting and sat down next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her to him. Alyx stiffened for a moment before relaxing into his form, untucking her legs from underneath her and curling up on his side. Sure she was tall with long legs and long arms, but that didn't stop her from turning into a cat.

"Well... Would you like to go with me to work tomorrow?" Steve asked. "Your parole officer will be fine with it, I think. As long as I keep you in my sight, at least."

"That..." Alyx frowned and looked down. "I don't think that's a good idea..." Steve frowned and played with her ponytail, slightly amused by the disheveled curls.

"Why?"

"Well... It's obvious your partner does not like me and even though two of your teammates are fine with me, there's still Captain Grover..." Alyx sighed. "I just don't want to mess up your atmosphere at work." Eddie whined from his bed, and Alyx beckoned him over. As soon as he realized she was paying attention to him, he hopped up from his bed and ran over so she could pet him.

"Al, you won't ruin the atmosphere. They're fine with you now. I talk about you a lot there and they're slowly coming around. Danny's just paranoid, he'll get over it." Alyx sighed and shook her head.

"I still don't think it's a good idea. Besides, what if you get called away on a case or something and have to leave me alone? That would be violating my parole."

Steve was quiet before sighing and burying his face into her hair. After living with each other for two weeks, the weird awkwardness finally faded and they touched each other exactly how a father and daughter should touch each other.

After a moment of silence, Steve spoke again.

"I bet you're hungry after all this math, huh?"

"Starving." Steve patted her shoulder.

"Then get up and go." Alyx stuck out her tongue, standing up.

"Okay, _Dad._ " She replied, grabbing the bag of food and heading toward the kitchen, looking in the bag as she did.

"Did you get egg rolls?"

"Yes."

"Yes!"

Steve couldn't help but smile a bit, watching her hop into the kitchen, singing a song about food in Japanese.

He had no right to feel this way.

* * *

"Steve! Steve!" Steve looked up from his conversation, seeing Alyx running out of the office to him, a grin on her face as she waved a paper.

A couple of weeks passed since he asked her if she would like to go to work with him, and so he never tried asking again. Today was her final day of her parole, and her officer was checking all of the things that Steve had written off. Now he waited outside, talking to an officer and was anxious as to what Alyx was going to get.

"I passed!" Steve brightened up and turned his body, outreaching his arms.

"You did?" Alyx stopped in front of him, and suddenly she didn't look like a killer sniper, but rather a giddy twenty one year old who just passed their mid term exam at college. Her eyes were shining bright in the light, making them gleam like silver, the scar underneath her eye not even that visible with the sun rays on her face.

"He said that because I stayed in the house and didn't violate my parole by drinking, using any weapons or had any contact with other people, I did an "excellent job and I have passed and I'm free to do anything I want, except criminal activities". So, I'm free! I can see the ocean now!"

She hugged him and he froze up a bit, but relaxed and hugged her back. The cop smiled a bit and waved.

"Um... Congratulations, Lieutenant." The officer said awkwardly. "I should get back. Have a good day, Commander." And headed off to his squad car, Alyx waving at him from behind.

"Come on, Al. Let's go."

"Eh? Where?"

* * *

"O-Oh..." Alyx said as his teammates stared at her. "This is what you meant by "let's go". Ha, well played, Steve. Well played." Steve smiled innocently.

"Now, if you guys wouldn't mind, Alyx will just hang out with us for today. She's finished her parole, so she can be with us now. Any objections?" When he got no reply, Steve smiled, satisfied and patted Alyx's back. Alyx looked at all of their faces, and she could see displeasure in Lou and Danny's faces, Tani looked a bit unsure, but Junior looked like a puppy that had just been given a treat for the first time, so Alyx bowed in her traditional way of being raised.

"P-Pardon the intrusion." She said, and berated herself for messing up. "I'm... Just... Gonna go sit over there while you... Uh... Do your... Stuff." And quickly went across the room, sitting at the desk there and berating herself for being so nervous.

 _God, what the hell is wrong with me?_

When she felt eyes on her still, she glanced to see Danny glaring at her, and quickly looked away.

"Danny." Steve hissed to him quietly and quickly went to Danny's right side, blocking his view of her.

"Sorry..." Danny replied, but didn't really sound apologetic.

"Anyway, did we get anything on our case?" Steve asked and the awkward demeanor broke.

"Yeah." Alyx glanced up to see some pictures pull up onto the monitors and lowered her arms, watching as a picture of a familiar man showed up.

"We have a suspect. This guy, Ryuki Larson, violated his parole by having drugs in his house. But HPD can't find him."

"I know him!" Alyx said and they all turned to look at her and she immediately turned red.

"Right, no input, sorry..." She quickly looked away, blushing so damn hard she felt as though her head would explode.

"It's alright." She glanced over at Steve, who smiled softly. "Whatever information you have could benefit us, Al. Tell us." Alyx looked in between them all before straightening in her chair.

"It was when I was visiting my birth mother." Alyx said. "Since I was still new, I got lost and found myself in a dead area, and Ryuki found me. He led me back to the bakery and even gave me directions on how to get to the hospital, but I think he was in a gang called... Uh... Um... Killer... Killer... Reds? No... Uh..."

"Cross reference anything that Larson has any contact with gangs that start with Killer in it." Steve told Tani and she immediately started to, Steve turning back to her. "Did he say anything? Maybe give you a clue on anything?" Alyx shrugged.

"He was nice." She replied. "Had a good heart, just was on the wrong path. Uh, I think his group was trailing us when he gave me a ride back to the bakery, but I wasn't sure. And he looked new to the gang, too."

"Hm... That was four years ago, how do you remember all that?" Lou asked and Alyx smiled shyly.

"I have a really good memory." She replied. "That and I remember that he had a spear on the side of his neck. I think that was like the group affiliation symbol or something."

"You are just full of surprises." Junior said and Alyx pointed at Steve.

"Blame him."

"Hey!" Alyx grinned at him before something popped up on the monitor and they all looked at it.

"It's called Killer Blues. New gang, formed in 2011, and they don't really get in trouble for much save for drugs and parties." Tani said.

"No weapon buys or anything?" Danny asked.

"No, nothing in here that indicates it, but there are multiple people in here who have registered concealed licenses, so they might be strapped." Tani replied.

"Hmm..."

"I say we send in a mole." Junior said. "Maybe fluster the guy and then flush him out well enough, but uh... Every criminal knows our faces, so..." Steve stared at them, before looking over at Alyx, who was picking at the metal, as if trying to debate whether or not to tap on it. He grinned.

"That's why we send in someone who's not a cop." He said, and Alyx looked up.

"You can't be serious." Danny said. "Steve, you can't send her in!" Alyx blinked and looked at all of them.

"Why, she's the perfect mole! The media hasn't released her face, and they don't know her name. Besides, she's got tattoos and is a perfect fit for a gang! Besides, she took down all of the SWAT team and you guys, so she should be fine with gang members." Steve looked at her again and she stared at them wide eyed, before pointing at herself.

"Me?"


	10. Chapter 10

_It's a short chapter, but I have not been feeling good and have been extremely busy, but here is chapter ten! I hope you like it! Thanks!_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

Silver eyes slid around all the men in the room, the man sitting in front of her scanning her like she was his next meal. The scantily clothed and pretty women looked at her jealously, as if they were a flock of crows ready to kill her on command. Some other men were standing around, their hands on their open guns, which probably violated about four to ten laws, and glared at her under hooded eyes. They were a mix of races, Japanese, Native Hawaiian, Samoan, and other races that were interesting to see. They all had one thing in common though: They had the same black spear on the side of their neck, in the same spot as Ryuki's tattoo.

Dressed in all black, her shirt showing off her tattoos to make it clear she was like them. Her hair was pinned back in a ponytail, her bangs parting down the side of her face like curtains. And of course, she wore an earpiece that blended in with her skin tone, and that would transfer everything she said and that they said without her wearing a complete wire, and they had patted her down before she entered the hide out, so she guessed they had some problems in the past with that kind of thing.

"So, why do you want to join?"

"Because I want to...? I want to be with you guys, Besides, you got some pretty nice tattoos there." She replied, looking at the spear on the guard next to her. "What's one more, no?" The man narrowed his eyes, giving glances at the girls, and they got up, giving her glares, to which she replied with a smirk and a look over, whistling.

"Not to mention the beautiful girls you got here."

 _"Um, Steve, what does she mean by that?"_

 _"Shh!"_

Alyx almost smacked her ear at that, and gave him her pleasing, but sarcastic smile.

"Just because you have a few tattoos and scars doesn't mean you're all bad, girl."

Alyx stared blankly, before looking at the two guards out of the corners of her eyes. The one to her left was weaker, smaller, and had a small pistol on him, in the back of his pants. The one to her right was stronger, and he probably would put up more of a fight than the left guard, and had a 9 Mil tucked into his back, sheathed well.

So, she decided on the big one first.

Grabbing his wrist, she twisted it behind his back, making him cry out, and she swept her leg, knocking him down flat on his face. When the smaller went after her with metal knuckles, she ducked and grabbed his wrist, punching him in the throat, making him gasp for air and stumble back, and she grabbed his forearm, pulling him toward her and grabbing his pistol from his pants and throwing him down with the other guard, holding both their guns to their heads.

 _"Alyx! Alyx, report!"_

The leader stared at her in shock, and looked up from his men to her, making her grin.

"So, do I get a pass now?"

* * *

After "pledging" that she would get the crest of the Killer Blues tomorrow and being loyal to the gang to the end, she headed into the bathroom to update Steve and the others.

"I got accepted, so I'll try and get more information as time goes on, but a lot of these guys are pretty tight lipped." She said as she wiped her knuckles.

 _"Think you can pick out the weakest one there?"_ Steve asked.

"Probably." She replied, flexing her hand.

 _"I can't believe you actually beat them up. See, I told you it was a bad idea."_ Danny said.

 _"She got in! That's the important thing, okay?"_ Steve replied, rather loudly and causing a weird sound in the device.

"Ow, can you not?"

 _"Sorry."_ They replied.

"Anyway, yeah, I'll try to get more information and report back to you as soon as I can."

 _"Good luck, Alyx."_

* * *

Alyx stirred the drink, taking in a slight deep sniff to make sure there weren't any drugs and then took a sip. The chatter was relaxing, after being surrounded by silence for a whole month, and hearing the music, the laughter and flirty negotiations were... Soothing, almost. There were a couple of hot guys around, but she knew Steve would get a little protective, as she noticed in the past month.

Alyx was snapped out of her thoughts when a whiskey on the rocks sat down in front of her. She looked up at the bartender and he gestured to her left.

"From the gentlemen over there." She followed his finger to see a rather handsome guy sitting at a table in the corner, looking and smirking in her direction. He was handsome, that was for sure. Cinnamon curls, amber eyes that almost looked unreal, dark luscious skin and ripped arms. As far as she could tell, he didn't have any tattoos, but he did wear the black clothing of the Killer Blues, so she wondered if he was also a new member.

And almost immediately, Steve's voice came over the device.

 _"Who's he talking about? Huh?"_

She ignored him.

Instead, Alyx gave the man a flirty smile, shifting in her seat a bit, making her hips show off before turning back and lifting the whiskey to her lips. After letting the golden liquid settle, she heard someone sit down next to her and looked over, seeing the man.

"What's a pretty lady like you doing in a dump like this?" He asked and his voice was smooth, yet commanding, and she liked that for some reason.

"Just got off parole, had to come for some type of beverage." She took another sip of the whiskey, giving him a side glance as he looked at her, obviously impressed.

"I see... What's your name?"

A small smirk came to her lips.

* * *

Hank, as he said his name was, followed her out to her "car" because he said he wouldn't make his mother proud if he didn't help a pretty girl to her car at two in the morning. Of course she only had a couple of drinks, so she didn't cloud her judgment and her assignment. When they were talking, she could hear whispering over the device and only got bits, like Danny actually having to calm Steve down when he was yelling that Hank better not touch her or he'd break his wrist. Alyx sort of felt warm by that comment.

"So, can I get your number?" He asked as she played with her keys and she smirked.

 _"No."_ Steve grumbled.

"I don't know, can you?" Alyx replied and he looked at her with a mischievous smirk, putting both hands against her car, and leaning in close.

"I'm sorry, _may_ I get your number?"

 _"No, again."_ Steve said again and this time Danny shushed him. Alyx slid her eyes down his body: He was tall, probably 6'1 at least, built buff and strong, and... Well...

Alyx resisted the blush that came to her cheeks when he lowered one hand and settled on her waist.

"I figured I could get your number so we could stay in touch, since we're in the same group and all." He murmured as his eyes flicked back and forth from her eyes to her lips, as if he _really_ wanted to kiss her.

She licked them to taunt him, and she could tell he was holding back.

"Hmm... I suppose so." She mumbled, lowering her eyes to his lips, leaning in as if she was going to kiss him.

Then she grabbed the waistband of his jeans, twirled him around, and slammed him against the car, making him gasp at the sudden move. She pinned his arm against his back and her hand was holding his other arm against the car and she could _feel_ his tendons flex.

"But first," she whispered against his ear and she felt him shiver. "I want a little bit more information about this gang."

"FBI, put your hands where we can see them!"


	11. Chapter 11

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"So, FBI, huh?"

"Mhm."

"Interesting, you don't look like an asshole."

Alyx grinned at the baffled look on Hank's face, and she leaned back to get more comfortable while she waited for Steve. They had found her earpiece, but she refused to explain when they asked her about it, under Steve's instruction before they removed it, and now she sat at the table, cuffed to the bar while Hank, now dressed in a black suit and a white shirt. The shirt was unbuttoned to show just a little bit of his collarbone, probably to tease her, his hands in his pockets while he leaned against the opposite wall.

"And what, are you a cop?" He asked, and she crossed her legs, stretching out her body, her top riding up, showing off her abs. His face turned bright red and he looked away, closing his eyes, making her smirk. 2-0.

"No. A cop's daughter." She replied. "Who just might kick your ass."

"Excuse me?" He asked, pushing himself off from the wall and walking around so he could stand beside her. She tracked him with her eyes and he leaned down, his eyes narrowed.

"My father is a badass Navy SEAL who doesn't take shit from you or the FBI, so once he finds out that a guy asked for his daughter's number and touched her, you'll most likely end up in the hospital with a bashed in face."

Alyx couldn't tell if he was turned on or scared.

She decided both.

Hank pulled away, crossing his arms and clicking his tongue. Alyx felt like she was victorious and settled in the chair, leaning her head back and closing her eyes.

"That all?" She asked quietly and she sensed him shift, before footsteps headed toward the door. Alyx opened her eye a slit to see him reach for the handle before there was a beep and he hopped back as the door opened, another agent and Steve walking in.

" _Otōsan_ , what took you so long?" Steve glared at her in response, to which she grinned at him. Hank and the agent blinked, looking highly confused as they tried to think of what that meant in English.

" _Otōsan_?" Hank asked quietly, and then it seemed to click, because he backed up until he was against the wall staring at Steve with wide eyes, and she could practically hear the _"oh shit"_ in his thoughts. One look from Steve and she could see his knees trembling.

"What does that mean?" The other agent asked and she scoffed.

"Hurry up and get me out of these. I just got used to having them off." The agent glanced at Steve, and Steve wordlessly agreed. The agent pulled out the key and walked up, sticking the key into the lock and letting her go. She stood up, rubbing her wrists and walking over. She gave a side glance to Hank, giving him a sweet smile.

"Let's do this again, okay?"

* * *

Steve watched as Alyx walked ahead of him, her hands interlaced behind her head as she hummed. She... Seemed okay, but...

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yeah, why?"

"Just wondering." He replied quietly, and she smiled at him.

"Did you get everything after I got "arrested"?" Alyx asked, making quotation marks in the air. Steve nodded.

"Once the FBI cleared out, we went in and arrested everyone in the bar belonging to the Killer Blues, and had HPD raid their hangout to get the rest of them. They're also tracking down others that weren't there, but we have yet to find the killer."

"Ah... So what's the FBI doing poking into your business?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Apparently, our victim was close with some of the agents here, and when they hadn't heard from him in a while they started to investigate only to find out he was dead. But they didn't know we were already doing an open investigation, so it was just a misunderstanding. They handed every single piece of evidence that they had and everything they knew about our victim over to us, so we can continue." Alyx hummed.

"I see..." She said softly. "Well, glad I could help." Steve smiled.

"I... Was surprised when I heard you flirting..." He said. Alyx grinned.

"You did say do whatever it took to get information, so I picked out the weakest one there and chose Hank. Besides, he was hot." Steve raised an eyebrow and she turned red. "What?! Come on, you found him attractive too!"

"I'm a guy!"

"Oh, don't pull that 'I'm a guy' thing, I saw you looking at him!"

"Shut up!"

"Never!"

* * *

Junior set down the bag of burritos, and then set out to make coffee for the three of them. After that was set, he headed back to the living room, reaching to pull out his phone before he froze.

A guy was standing at the doorway, holding his shoes, his belt hanging loose and his shirt barely buttoned. He looked like a cat caught in the act.

Alyx appeared on the stairs, only wearing a long shirt, her curls fluffy and ruffled.

She panicked, ran down the stairs and pushed the guy out, then shut the door, and then they stared at each other for a really long time. His eyes trailed lower to see bruises peaking out from between her thighs, marring her tan skin. Bite marks peaked out from underneath her shirt on her collarbone and chest, and he could feel his face getting hotter each passing moment he stared.

"Stop looking!" A pillow slammed into his face and he stumbled back, covering his eyes immediately.

"Who was that?!" He asked.

"Someone I met!"

It clicked.

"Was... Was that the FBI guy!? The guy you flirted with at the bar when you were undercover!?"

"Maybe!"

"In... In Steve's house!?" He uncovered her eyes to see her covering her eyes, her ears red as scarlet.

"W-We went out for actual drinks and some dinner last night..." She mumbled. "It... I didn't mean for it to go that far..."

"You..." He covered his mouth before sighing. "You... Should go shower and treat those bite marks... Steve will be home any minute now..."

"R-Right..." She bowed, her face still red.

"Sorry, Junior!" And disappeared up the stairs.

* * *

Junior looked around, seeing Danny, Tani and Lou already in their offices. He went through, knocking on their doors and waving to his office, and once they were all gathered, sat down heavily and covered his face.

"You okay?" Tani asked.

"No, not really..." Danny and Lou looked at each other.

"What's wrong?" Junior sighed, leaning back in his chair.

"First of all, you have to promise not to tell Steve, or else it will break him."

"Okay." They synced and he took a deep breath.

"This morning I went out for some burritos as a treat, and I came home, started some coffee, and then I was going to go wake Alyx up. Steve was at a doctor's appointment, so I didn't have to bother him at all. Well, as I was leaving the kitchen, there was a guy leaving the house, sloppily dressed and looking like he was trying to sneak out, but I caught him in the act. And _then,_ Alyx comes down, wearing nothing but a shirt and her shorts, and shoves him out the door." He pauses while they process it, their faces shocked and looking like their brains were buffering. "So then I notice _hickeys_ on her thighs and neck, and it... Well, guess who it was?"

"...Who?" Danny asked quietly.

"The guy she was flirting with the night she went undercover." Their eyes widened.

"The FBI guy?" Lou asked. "Hank?" Junior nodded.

"Oh my god." Tani said, covering her mouth. "And?"

"I didn't know what to say, so I just told her to go shower and treat the bite marks." Junior whimpered. "T-This is gonna kill me all day, and if Steve finds out..." Lou deadpanned.

"Oh, dear..." Tani mumbled. "And he thinks she's the most innocent bean ever." Danny nodded, sighing.

"That's how all fathers are with their girls. Okay, whatever happens today, we cannot tell Steve. Junior, tell Alyx she needs to tell Steve before one of us slips up and he hears it from us. And I do not like Steve when he's pissed. Trust me, you don't want to either."

* * *

Steve and Alyx arrived shortly after, Alyx sporting jeans and a shirt that covered her collarbone well. Steve still looked like a ray of sunshine, so she probably hadn't told him yet.

"Hey, Alyx..." Junior asked once Steve left. "Can I speak to you?" She nodded and they went off to the side, making him rub his hands nervously.

"You have to tell him." She stared at him before her eyes closed and she nodded.

"I know... I will tonight..." He sighed in relief.

"Thank you." Then she grabbed his collar and pulled him down, glaring at him coldly.

"Say anything and I will cut you."


	12. Chapter 12

_Geez, it's been a while since I updated... I'm so sorry! Here's a little chapter! I'll try and get some out within the next few weeks. Thanks for reading!_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 _Click!_

Alyx turned the key, and pushed open the door, stepping in and flicking on the light. Steve followed shortly, dropping the two backpacks in shock and looking around.

"Holy shit! This is your house!?"

The floors were gray laminate. The walls were white, pictures placed strategically on the walls. To his right, there was a bench with a nice looking cushion. There was a black couch in the form of a U, facing a large flat screen TV. A half wall cut the rooms in two, with an elegant arch to support the area, and with a walkway into an area that looked like the dining room. There was a black swing door, probably leading into the kitchen, with a beautiful table in the room. Two white French doors led to the backyard. Next to the TV, a few feet away, were stairs that led up to the next level.

Steve was too much in awe to realize Alyx was still talking to him as she pulled off her boots and shrugged her coat off.

He finally paid attention when he realized she was snapping her fingers in front of his face, turning to look at her. Alyx looked amused as she shook her head.

"I didn't know your family was rich." Steve said, putting the bags against the wall and pulling off his shoes.

"Not rich," she said as she walked towards the kitchen. "Just heirs to fortune."

Steve choked.

* * *

They went to a nearby store and picked up some moving boxes, and then after they packed a little bit, they debated on ordering in or going out. Steve was looking for some places to order from when Alyx bounced up and put her chin on top of his phone, pushing it down.

"Yes?" Steve asked. "Do you have a suggestion for dinner or are you just being annoying?" Alyx stuck her tongue out but nodded.

"How about pizza?"

* * *

Steve looked around in amusement, seeing a few people singing at the bar, couples sharing milkshakes and pizza, and friends cheering about their day. Steve couldn't help but smile at the great atmosphere.

"This is where Lou used to come, right?" Steve asked in a quiet voice. Alyx nodded.

"How come you say his name like it's a spell or something?" She replied and he rubbed his neck.

"Well, a few years ago, one of Lou's cop buddies was convicted of killing his wife, and since then, the entire Chicago police department shut him out completely." Alyx frowned.

"I... I never heard that before. How long ago was this?" Steve shrugged and rubbed his neck.

"Geez, like... Four or five years ago. He'd just joined Five-0." Alyx frowned.

"So that was before I joined the Navy, then." Then she looked down.

"What's wrong?" Steve asked.

"I just... I am-I mean, I _was_ close to the PD here. Not sure how they'd react if they found out I shot my biological dad and nearly killed him, so yeah, I don't think I'm as close to them as I was beforehand." Steve watched as she moved her straw around.

"Well... You did join the Navy and were gone for three years, Al. People may or may not recognize you and things can change a lot in just three years, you know?" Alyx nodded.

"Right..."

"And your face is hard to forget." He added and she looked up at him.

"How so?"

"Well, for one thing, you have unusual eyes, color wise, and you leave a very heavy impression on people." He lowered his voice. "It's hard to forget a girl who killed somebody at fourteen." A red blush came across her cheeks and she covered her face.

"Shut up..." She replied, her voice muffled by her hands. Steve just grinned and sipped his drink.

A few minutes passed and Steve set down his phone from replying to Danny, and put his face in his hands, watching as she made tiny little origamis with the straw wrappers and napkins. Her hands moved elegantly and gently, mesmerizing movements had him entranced before he shook himself out his his stupor.

"You know we're gonna need those napkins, right?" Alyx paused, glanced up at him, stuck out her tongue and resumed what she was doing.

"They'll bring more with the pizza. It's so greasy, you have to wash your hands like ten times just to rid the smell and feel of the slice, but it is so worth it. This is the best deep dish pizza you will ever have in your life." Steve hummed.

"What is it with you, Danny and Lou and your pizza? If it's good, that's fine with me." Alyx paused.

"Okay, Danny is from an Italian bloodline, right?"

"Yes."

"And you two are opening a restaurant, an _Italian_ restaurant at that, you have to know good pizza when you taste it. If you have pizza that tastes like greasy cardboard, then you're not a very good Italian restaurant." Alyx took a sip of her drink while he stared at her. "Have you even had a thought of what you're going to put on the menu?"

"Well, no... We're still trying to figure out all the kinks in the building itself, so..." He looked down, rubbing his head. "I... Danny and I haven't had a single conversation over the restaurant ever since you got shot." Alyx frowned, pushing aside the origamis and leaning in.

"Steve, you shouldn't let me and our personal dealings interfere with your friendship with Danny. I know it's practically been a sin since you accepted me into your life, but don't like me come in between you. I hate tearing apart marriages."

"We are not-" Steve started before he stopped when he saw a still in uniform cop, who was staring at Alyx with wide eyes. Alyx noticed and turned to look over his shoulder, glancing back at him before taking a double take.

"Alyx?" He asked.

"Rick?" Grins burst out onto their faces and Alyx hopped down from the booth, giving him a huge hug. The cop hugged back, almost in tears as the reality hit him. After a moment, he pushed her back, still holding her wrists, and grinned.

"Is it really you?" He asked and Alyx smirked.

"Alyx Kyoshi is in the building." The cop did cry this time and pulled her in tight this time, holding her and rocking her like she was going to disappear into dust.

"What are you doing back? I thought you joined the Navy." He asked as he pulled away and let her breathe.

"I did, I did. Got discharged a few months ago." Alyx replied. The cop smiled and shook his head, then lifted her right hand and frowned.

"With tattoos?"

"Yeah..." The cop huffed.

"Damn it, now I owe Winston thirty bucks." Alyx raised an eyebrow.

"Did you guys bet on whether or not I would get tattoos in the future?" The cop looked away nervously.

"Yeah, we did..." Alyx shook her head in exasperation and Steve couldn't help but smile a bit. At least one police department liked her.

"So, how have you been? What have you been doing?" He asked, still not noticing Steve sitting in the booth awkwardly.

"Oh, not much... Just living in Hawaii... With my biological father..." Alyx trailed away as she looked away, and the cop stared at her before looking over at Steve and he gave a wave.

"Hi, nice to meet you."

* * *

They talked until closing time, eating pizza and Alyx and Ian, as he introduced himself, caught up. They talked and talked, until finally they paid and headed home, Alyx in very high spirits.

 _"I'll try and stop by the station in the morning! Maybe bring everyone some coffee and donuts and say hi to everyone."_ Alyx had told Ian, to which he brightened and grinned.

Steve plopped down on his bed, which was the guest bed, and it felt so weird and it was a weird thought, but it was the most comfortable mattress he'd ever laid on.

"God, I want to take this thing home..." He mumbled as he laid back, covering his eyes and then peaking to see what time it said on the clock.

2:12 AM.

"Oh, geez..." He mumbled and sat up, trying to get enough energy to stand and try to get under the covers at least. HE rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to figure out what time they would probably get up in the morning, but it was hard after two beers, a huge deep dish pizza and he was also jet lagged from the plane ride, so that was an awesome mix of things. By the time they got back to the house, took their showers and figured out what to do in the morning, it was already 1:30 in the morning, so Steve was ready for sleep. As his eyes drifted shut, there was a knock on the door, making him wake up and clear his throat.

"Come in." Alyx opened the door and stepped in, smiling at his sleepy face.

"Hi. I know it's super late but I have to tell you something." Steve blinked but scooted over and she sat down, taking a deep breath.

"Is everything okay?" He asked, rubbing her back and she nodded.

"Yeah, yeah, everything's fine... I just..." She buried her face into her hands. "It's so embarrassing."

"It's okay, tell me." There was a long pause, before Alyx looked up at him and sighed.

"You can't freak out."

"I won't."

"You can't yell, throw things, or give me a lecture."

"Okay."

Alyx stared at him for a really long time, before taking a deep breath.

"I slept with Agent Hank Pearce."


	13. Chapter 13

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

"Still think that electrician was way better than the one who said the final estimate would be like three thousand dollars."

"Yes, but did you see his shady looking vehicle? Not to mention the way he looked."

"Don't judge a book by its cover, Danny." Danny mimicked Steve by mouthing the same words, watching him pull out his keys from his pocket as they walked up to the restaurant.

"And I'm saying the higher the price, the better the person."

"Danny-" They stopped short when they saw the door cracked open a bit, looking at each other and slowly pulling out their guns, inching closer and nudging the door open. They stepped in, hearing clattering and someone curse, and once they were fully inside, they were stunned.

The gray concrete had been painted over with a gorgeous red, and the floors were fully furnished with amber colored laminate. There were no wires in sight, and the ceiling had been repaired with gorgeous dark beams. The outlets were covered, and there were boxes on the bar area, a few tables and a couple of other things. Beautiful, small chandeliers hung from the ceiling over chosen spots, most likely for tables. Elaborate glass art was over the doors and even on windows on the ceiling. The door windows were even polished well.

There was noise from the kitchen before someone emerged, and they immediately put their guns up.

"Hey, hey!" Alyx yelped, holding up her hands, which were covered in dust and red paint. "Why do you have your guns out!?" Steve lowered his gun, sighing in relief and slight exasperation.

"Because we thought you were an intruder!" Danny said, sheathing his gun and looking around, beginning to gesture to everything. "Did... Did you do all this?" Alyx smiled, rubbing her hands together shyly.

"Surprise."

* * *

A few workers that had been in the kitchen left, leaving the three alone, and Alyx patted two stools where they could sit down.

"Al, what is this?" Steve asked. "I mean, we were here yesterday morning and... Everything was not the way it is now. Did you do this?" Alyx smiled, reaching up and pulling out her hair tie, letting her hair fall down before beginning to gather it back up.

"I... I was bored." She replied. "Well, not bored. I was looking at all the expenses you would have to spend. The electrical problems, some of the building was rotting away and was no good, you still didn't have any good kitchen appliances and the list goes on. After I rounded up the best of the best, I contacted a few of my old contacts from the mainland and..." She gestured to everything.

"You..." Danny trailed off at her blush and she covered her face.

"Oh!" She said, running over to one of the boxes and pulling out a thick file. She ran back and handed it to Danny, her smile bright and excited. "Here, I also got all this." Danny looked up from the file to her face, before looking back down and opening it, his eyes growing wide.

"A liquor license? We put one in four months ago." Steve leaned over to look, his eyebrows raised.

"Mhm. Keep flipping." Danny flipped another page, again his eyes growing wide.

"You got us cleared?"

"I was here since 6, and the repair crew was here by 8:30 and they managed to repair all of the little leaks and everything before the inspector got here at one. Went through, cleared, gave me a small list of what to maintain, which is stapled behind the clear page, and then a friend and I went appliance shopping. But everything else is in there. All you need to do is hire the chefs, and finish the restaurant coordinator signature, signing that you are owners of this restaurant."

They stared at her until she fidgeted.

"Miss Kyoshi, where would you like the stove?" Called a voice from the kitchen.

"Coming!" She called back and looked at them again, wringing her hands together nervously. "I-I'll be right back." Alyx quickly disappeared behind the doors. As soon as they felt like it was clear, Steve spoke.

"Okay, I have a feeling this is her way of apologizing to me." Danny raised his eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Steve sighed, running his hands down his face.

"Do you remember when Alyx went undercover and met that FBI guy?"

"Yeah." Steve sighed, leaning back.

"Well... They slept together." Danny had to put on a look of surprise.

"Like... Slept over at each other's houses with s'mores and pillow fights?" Danny asked and Steve glared. "Oh, you mean... Pants off, touching and-"

"Please don't." Steve interrupted. "It's bad enough that I couldn't sleep after she told me, I do not need images of a guy touching my daughter." A smirk crawled onto Danny's face and Steve backed away a bit.

"What?" Steve asked, making Danny laugh.

"You know what is happening right now, right?"

"No, what?" Danny poked his chest.

"You. Are. Becoming. A father." Danny punctuated each word with a poke and Steve furrowed his eyebrows.

"I thought I was a father when she was born?" Danny blanked and shook his head.

"That's not... Okay, Steve, let me tell you some basics of being a father. I know I haven't exactly been the greatest supporter about all this, so I'm sorry. I was scared and I didn't know how to react, especially since your daughter is an exact replica of you." Danny sighed. "Can we talk later?"

"Of course." Steve said gently, his shoulders slumping like a huge weight was lifted off of him. He looked down at the file, then back at Danny, who was also looking at the file curiously.

"What should we do?"

* * *

They found her in the kitchen, watching a couple of movers place a few ovens and stoves around.

"Yeah, perfect!" She said to one and they high-fived. "Thank you guys so much!"

"No problem, Miss Kyoshi." They said as they left. They gave Steve and Danny nods, and then they looked at her as she looked away quickly, like she just committed another crime. Immediately, she started to pull at her fingers and look at the floor in guilt.

"I-I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys what I was doing... I thought it would be a nice surprise..." Danny and Steve looked at each other, then at the kitchen. The appliances consisted of brand new stoves, ovens, fridges and countertops. The floor was concrete and the walls were generic white, so there wasn't much of a surprise, but the arch where the chefs would put the food had the old brick, but now it was freshly sealed with a new coat of wax, but they still had a beautiful old look to them.

"How did you do all of this in one day?" Steve asked, looking at her and seeing her blush.

"I... I work fast?" She shrugged and they looked at each other. "I'm sorry..."

"What, are you Canadian or something? Stop apologizing." Danny said, walking over to one of the countertops and plopping the file down on it.

"Listen, we looked over everything, and everything is legit, so..." Steve looked at Danny to finish, making him shake his head and smile. Danny walked up to Alyx, a bit annoyed by their height difference, and took her hands into his.

"Listen, Alyx, I'm sorry for everything that I ever did to you. I guess I was just scared that you would take Steve away, and I didn't want that. Especially after you shot him and nearly gave him a heart attack, so I hated you. For a really long time." Alyx frowned. "But what I'm trying to say is that after listening to Steve talk about you and how you are with him, I can see you two are on your way to having a great father and daughter relationship, even though he missed twenty years of your life, but now you have the future to catch up for that. And, I want to thank you for doing all of this. It... It was a large project, and yeah, I agreed with Steve at first, but... Thank you, Alyx. For everything." Alyx's lip trembled, her eyes welling up with tears and Steve slapped Danny's arm.

"Great, you made her cry!"

"I didn't mean to!" Alyx laughed, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

"Don't worry, they're good tears." She wrapped her arms around Danny, who stiffened at the sudden gesture but softened and patted her back. "Thank you, Danny."

"Of course. Now, do you have a pen?"

* * *

Steve finished his signature, and looked up at Alyx, who grinned at him happily.

"That's the last of it." Danny said, taking the file and double checking.

"Great! I have one more present for you!" She said, grabbing both of their hands and dragging them to the front door.

"Another one? Al, you've surprised us enough. How are we going to sleep tonight?" Steve asked, grinning at her demeanor. She simply giggled, opening the door and then turning to them.

"Okay, shut your eyes." They glanced at each other and shut their eyes, feeling her grab their wrists and lead them out. They felt themselves turning and then being situated.

"Okay, okay..." Steve heard her mutter. "Alright, look... Now!" They opened their eyes as a banner rolled down, revealing a name in white bold letters.

 **STEVE & DANNY'S BAR&BISTRO**

"I heard you talking that you wanted to name it Steve's, but I didn't like that name, so... Ta-da." She did jazz hands toward it. Steve grinned and grabbed her, hugging her so tight she squeaked.

"Father! You're crushing my frail bones!" Alyx squeaked out, and he laughed.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yes, you are!" And she went limp.

"Al?"

"I'm dead, don't talk to the dead."

* * *

Steve poured his coffee into his mug, giving a large yawn, hearing the same from Junior as he stepped into the kitchen.

"Morning." Junior greeted.

"Morning." Steve replied. "Hey, have you seen Alyx? I went to wake her up, but she was gone. Her bed was made and everything." Junior shrugged, looking worried.

"Not sure. She's not taking a swim with Eddie?" Steve pointed at Eddie, who was eating his breakfast happily from his bowl. Junior frowned.

"Hm." The front door opened, and Steve peaked out from the kitchen, seeing Alyx putting down her keys and take off her bag.

"Hey! Where have you been?" He asked. Alyx looked up and grinned, pulling out an orange envelope and walking up to him proudly.

"I have a present for you." Steve clutched his chest.

"Oh, god, I think I'm gonna have an attack. Dunno which, but damn, girl. What's it this time? You're pregnant? Because I am not ready for a grandkid." Steve said, sipping his coffee. Alyx frowned and shook her head.

"No, not that." She paused. "At least not for another year."

Junior had to pat his back so he could recover from choking.

"Okay, what's in the envelope then?" Junior asked while Steve wiped his mouth. She extended it to Steve and he took it, opening it and pulling out a letter of acceptance.

"I just joined the police academy!"


	14. Chapter 14

_I'm so thankful we will be able to see Steve's ass for another year. Thank you, CBS, for renewing the show._

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

The tension in the air was palpable and felt like it was going to burst like lava from a volcano any second, and Junior did _not_ want to be around when it did.

Two McGarretts stared at each other, their eyes sharp and dark, frowns on both of their faces. They hadn't spoken in about four minutes, Alyx's approved application still in her hands.

"I-I think... Uh... I'll just go. This seems like a family matter, so I'll just... go..." He slowly started to back up, until Steve cleared his throat.

"No, no, Junior. I think you should stay. You're family here too, so you should have a say in this matter, like this first question. What the actual hell?!"

"What?! Just because I'm an ex-criminal means I can't enroll in anything? Just because I'm your daughter means I can't enroll in anything? I'm an Navy SEAL, I'm cut out for this, Steve!" Alyx cried, throwing the envelope down onto the coffee table.

"That's not what I'm worried about! I know you can take care of yourself, you've proved it multiple times to me! I'm worried about you in the work environment. You shot me and had SWAT and the HPD out for you! I just don't want you hurt if you do get into the department. There are people who are not forgiving, and in the HPD when you shoot somebody close to them like family, they will do everything in their power to make you miserable. I'm just looking out for you."

Junior shuffled awkwardly as heavy silence settled between them. Then Alyx sighed and her shoulders slumped.

"I really can do this, Steve... I... I'm used to having people look down on me and make me feel bad, and I'm used to having people bully me. It's nothing new." Steve looked like he was actually about to cry as she said 'I'm used to it' and she lifted her gaze to him. "I can do this, I know it."

Steve threw his head back.

"No one told me having kids would be this difficult!"

* * *

Junior ran into the office, where Danny looked up from signing off a file.

"You okay? You look like there's a fire." Junior nodded.

"In a way, yes." He looked around, waving Tani and Lou out of their offices and as soon as everyone was assembled, Junior lowered his voice.

"Okay, so, I have some news. Alyx just joined the police academy. She got accepted and everything."

"Good for her!" Tani said, and they all raised their eyebrows. "Um... I mean, terrible. Terrible thing?" Junior shook his head.

"No, it's great, I'm happy for her. But Steve is really upset. He doesn't know how they're going to treat her in the HPD so he's really protective all of a sudden. Is this his fatherly side coming out?" Danny nodded.

"When Grace told me she was joining cheerleading when she was a little girl, all I could think of was that she would break her arms or legs or worse. I can understand Steve's feelings." Danny said, then winced. "You know what, that's a bad comparison because if she does pass then she's going to get shot at a lot."

"She was a SEAL, Danny." Lou said, raising his eyebrows. "She took down thirteen armed men by herself, which I still need to ask her about, so I'm pretty sure she can handle the police academy drills and requirements." They were quiet until Junior sighed.

"Yeah, okay. Just... Don't say anything about it to Steve. He's like a volcano about to explode."

* * *

 _~One Week Later, First Day of the Honolulu Police Academy~_

"Congrats, you passed your entrance exams and you now sit in your chairs, ready to take your first test. This isn't like middle or high school, so you will be taking tests on more important things." The instructor stated. "Don't pelt me with petty questions and don't cower in your boots. At the end of the test, come to my desk and turn it in yourself. Any questions?"

A hand raised and Alyx slid her eyes over to the person, seeing that it was a female, her hair in a tightly pulled back bun, built thin and lanky, and dark, but not Native Hawaiian. She looked Hispanic.

"Yes?" The instructor asked, obviously trying to keep a straight face and the boredom out of his face.

"I thought being a police officer meant being used in the field, like training us on how to use guns or defense." The instructor stared at her, before turning around, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"No, Ms. Price, that comes later. Besides, not all of you might pass anyway. Some may pass on to be desk attendants in HQ and some may end up being field responders. It depends on how you do in the tests. Is that all?" There was silence, so he happily clapped and nodded.

"Good. The ETA is one hour and 30 minutes. Begin."

* * *

After the test, Mr. Kei took them to another room, this time with training equipment. It wasn't quite outdoors, but it was a large room, like a school gym, with mats laid down. A man sat in a chair nearby, wrapping in his knuckles and in workout clothes, wearing an HPD short sleeve.

"Since you passed your first test, you can get your first taste of a defense class. Here is Sargent Barnes, and he will be teaching today's class. Mr. Barnes, you have our attention." Barnes stood and greeted everyone with a warm smile.

"Good morning. Let's get straight to it, shall we? Being a cop, whether in field or at the desk, requires defense and offense. You never know when you're going to get crazy people coming in, and you never know who you will meet in field. So, today, we will be having a small simulation on how to defend." He walked in front of them, looking them up and down, before pointing at a burly guy.

"You, you will be our criminal, so step forward." He stepped forward, and he continued looking for someone to play a cop, until he stopped in front of her. Alyx looked down at her shoes quickly.

 _Please don't pick me, please don't pick me-_

"You." She flinched when he poked her nose. "Come on, let's go, officer." She mentally groaned and followed him onto the mats, where she stood across from the other guy.

"What are your names?" He asked.

"Neil Young." Neil said, and Barnes looked at her.

"Alyx Kyoshi." Alyx said and Barnes nodded.

"Okay. Alyx here will play our officer, and Neil will play our criminal." Barnes looked at them. "You good with that?" They nodded and so he pulled out a small knife, handing it handle first to Neil, then handed her a gun that was clearly a BB gun. turning back to the group.

"Alright, in this simulation, Officer Kyoshi responds to a call that involves a pedestrian seeing a man exit a building with a knife. He's possibly hostile, so she will try to get him to lower his weapon. If it doesn't work, try to defend yourself with the basic knowledge you know from your entrance exam. Understand?"

So no one told anyone that she was a former Lieutenant in the Navy?

Cool, cool, cool. That's fine.

"Begin!" She raised her gun, pointing it at him cautiously. He hid his knife, so she had no idea where he put it while she was looking away, so she had to rely on skill and intelligence.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" Her voice was steady and commanding. Neil paused for a moment, before pulling out his knife and raising his hands slowly. "Put your weapon down on the ground. Slowly." He acted like he was going to, slowly kneeling down to put it down, before running at her, his knife posed perfectly, heading straight toward her side, right where she got shot by Montoya. He knocked her gun away with unusual speed for his size, and went to stab at her. She grabbed his wrist with the knife, stopping it from going any further, before slamming the palm of her hand up his chin, making him stumble back, before kicking his shin and deflecting the knife out of his hand. It landed on the ground with a loud clang, and he kneeled before her, panting in shock and probably pain.

Alyx stepped back, not even panting from it, and looked up at Barnes and Mr. Kei, and they, including the class, looked shocked as hell.

"That was not basic training." Mr. Kei said. "What was that?" She looked around at everyone and shrugged.

"I'm a former Navy SEAL. What did you expect?"


	15. Chapter 15

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Fifteen**

No one wanted to be her partner in any activity after that announcement, or her friend for that matter. Which was fine, but Alyx also felt pretty lonely. When some older and experienced detectives and officers would come in, they would throw her glares that would go on without being caught by Mr. Kei. When Steve asked her how her day went, she said fine and chose not to talk about it.

They went through a series of tests that challenged your mind and your body. It would sharpen your reflexes and senses, and some were really fun because in one area of training, you got to drive and Danny commented that she got it from Steve. After asking what that meant, he said that Steve drove like a maniac, and that he was pretty sure that she was going to drive like that as well. Personally, Alyx hadn't experienced that kind of driving because he always drove with caution and gently.

Finally, five months into the academy, word got out that she shot Lieutenant Commander Steve McGarrett of the Five-0 task force, got life in prison, got out after four months, and now she was in the academy. The glares became even more intense after that.

Alyx isolated herself from the others as everyone gathered for their next drill. Tables with paintball guns, vests, glasses, holsters and ammunition were sitting to her right, and Mr. Kei stood in front of them with his arms crossed, dressed in dark blue pants, his boots, and a blue shirt with the shield on it.

"Today's drill will be a team effort." He emphasized 'team' and gave the class a pointed glare. "Since this drill will be your last before you head into the working environment, we have some special guests joining us today. Commander, you may take it away."

Alyx perked up when she saw Steve and the others walk through the door, all of them dressed in all black clothing. The class's emotions stirred from slight boredom to excitement, and they begin to whisper to themselves. Steve spotted her, and gave her a look that went unnoticed by anyone else, and Alyx felt her stomach flip. Thank God he was finally here.

"Good morning." Steve greeted and the class replied back. "Today is an exciting day. Today's drill is Cop versus Criminal. You all will be the cops, and we will be the criminals." Alyx frowned and got a bad gut feeling about this.

"As Captain Kei said, this will be a team effort. You may do the buddy system, or go in a small group consisting of four people. Your job is to find the hostages, get them to safety without getting them killed, and take down the criminals before they can cause any more violence." Steve walked over to the tables, the group following. "You're allowed three weapons of your choice, as well as ammo. You may have a handgun, automatic weapon, and a backup weapon. The guns are loaded with paintballs. You will be wearing protective vests and glasses, as well as gloves so you don't get your hand hurt while you're shooting at somebody. If you cannot use your weapon and are out of backup ammunition, and your enemy is out as well, you may engage in hand to hand. Be mindful of the head and groin. We really do not want anyone out with a groin related injury." He looked pointedly at Danny, resulting in a fiery glare.

"I'll kick you in you groin, how about that?" Steve looked offended and kind of stepped away, making the class laugh.

"We will be using this site for the purpose. Now, there are officers scattered around, but it is your duty to find the criminals and take them out before they do so to you. Any questions?" Olivia Price raised her hand, and Alyx nearly gagged. Her finger was twirling around her bang piece, a small blush on her face. Alyx had realized about two months ago that she had a weird liking to Steve, and was ready to pummel her if she got near him.

 _Please don't call her, please don't call her..._

"Yes?" Steve nodded to her.

 _Damn it, Dad._

"Who are the hostages?" She asked, her voice fake sweet.

"Some officers have volunteered." Steve replied and she lowered her hand, but was still blushing madly, but it went unnoticed.

* * *

Alyx pulled on her vest, snapping the buckles and adjusting it to where she liked, then picked up her glasses, picking them up and setting them on top of her head. As she found the types of ammunition she needed for her weapons, she glanced over at Five-0 to see Olivia walking up to Steve. Alyx frowned, picking up the handgun that she liked when she was in the Navy, surprised that HPD would have it, and begin to find the ammo to it. She watched Olivia carefully out of the corner of her eye. Thankfully, they weren't too far away, so Alyx could hear their conversation, even over the chatter of the recruits and officers.

"I heard that Kyoshi shot you a few months ago." Really? That's how you're going to start a conversation?

"Uh, yeah, she did." Steve replied with a tiny chuckle in his voice as he loaded his handgun.

"You should really stay away from her. Something's not right with her." Alyx clicked in the magazine, sliding back the top so the bullet could slide into the chamber, set it on safety mode and slid it into her thigh holster, clipping it in place.

"I think she's a fine recruit." Steve commented, loud enough for her to hear. "I'm sure she didn't mean to intentionally shoot me."

"She shot you and nearly killed you, got life and then got out a few months later. I don't think that's right." Steve was quiet, eying Olivia out of the corner of his eye before slipping his gun into his side holster.

"You should still stay away from her during this drill. Something's not right with her head. Probably from being blown up a million times over there." Alyx picked up a small pistol, glancing over at Steve, who caught her look.

"War heroes see a lot of things there, Ms. Price. That's why they are called heroes." Olivia wrinkled her nose.

"Are you defending her?"

"Ms. Kyoshi is capable of defending herself. Now, excuse me." He picked up his glasses, nodded at her, and walked over. Lou and Danny joined almost immediately.

"I think Ms. Price has a crush on you, Steve." Lou teased and Steve raised his eyebrow, Alyx gagging.

"More like weirdly obsessed." She mumbled, slipping the small pistol into the back holster. Steve shook his head and touched her hand quickly.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly. Alyx nodded in reply.

"Can't wait to shoot you again." She teased and they laughed. "At least this time it's with paintballs." Steve chuckled and patted her arm.

"Good luck." Then he quietly added: "Love you." Her heart fluttered as they walked away.

Well, that was the first time he ever said that to her.

"Criminals, hostages and bystanders, please take your tags and head to your designated locations. Cops, take your tags and wait over there." Sargent Lukela called and pointed to a table by the entrance. Other recruits passed by her, bumping into her arm on purpose, snickering at her.

"Stay out of our way, Sharpshooter." One of them sneered.

"You know that's a compliment, right?" Alyx called after them as she pulled on her gloves. They glared at her, to which she replied with a sweet smile and begin to follow, before being pulled back by Captain Kei.

"Sorry." He said once she looked at him surprised. "I know that you haven't exactly been welcomed here, and I'm sorry." Alyx shook her head.

"No, it's fine. I understand. I shot one of your own and now I'm here to become one of you." Kei nodded sadly. "It's fine, sir. I'm used to it." He frowned deeply at her.

"I know you probably don't remember me from the hotel, but I was very impressed with how you evaded capture, and I admire you for that. You are a true McGarrett." Her eyes widened and she looked around panicked, before he settled his hand on hers.

"It's okay, Steve told me before your first class." Then he glanced around, lowering his voice. "I hid something in the bathroom on the second floor. Figured you might need it later on." Alyx relaxed as he patted her arm.

"Thank you." She murmured.

"Go show this stupid class what you're made of, McGarrett."

* * *

As always, she was isolated and left to fend for herself. Officers also took on tags that said CRIMINAL in all black. Bystanders were sometimes tagged as ELDERLY LADY, BYSTANDER, and sometimes the occasional CHILD. Using what the academy and her few years as a SEAL taught her, she cleared about ten bystanders, and killed around eleven criminals. Then, over the intercom, this announcement came:

 _"All cops have been killed except for one: Alyx Kyoshi. Five criminals still remain."_

It was like being on the freaking Hunger Games.

Alyx pressed herself against a wall, making herself as tiny as possible as she heard two sets of footsteps coming up the stairs.

"I know I heard steps up here." She heard Tani say.

"Do you think it was Alyx or a bystander?" Junior questioned.

"I don't know." Tani replied. Alyx peaked around to see their backs turned, looking around. Alyx sheathed her gun as quietly as possible.

"Go that way. I'll check in here." Tani disappeared down the stairs again, down a hallway this time, and Junior headed toward her direction, going to the room across from her, his gun raised high. Alyx looked down the stairwell before slowly walking up to him, raising her arm and putting it around his neck in a headlock. Immediately he struggled, his gun dropping out of his hand and he flailed to reach behind her. She tightened her grip, cutting off his air, and before she knew it, he was slumping in her arms. She dropped him, picked up his gun and shot him in the chest, making him jump, but not wake up, and then she dropped it in her lap and pulled out her own. She held it to her chest in the way she was taught, holding her breath and staying still.

"Junior?" Tani called. "Junior, are you okay-" Alyx heard her gasp, figured she was about ten feet away, peaked out and shot her twice in the chest. Tani stumbled and looked at her chest shocked, then up at Alyx, her eyes wide in surprise.

"Junior's okay, he's just unconscious." Alyx informed before disappearing down the hall.

 _"Three remain."_

* * *

Lou was walking down the hall, and Alyx knew she was getting close to where the hostages were being held. Alyx analyzed her area, figuring she had about two minutes before Lou came down the hall. Then she picked up a stool, climbed onto it, and then slowly lifted the vent cover and hauling herself up. She crawled a little bit before turning around, peaking over to hear heavy footsteps.

"What the hell?" She heard him say and retreated back, holding her breath for two seconds before leaning back over and seeing him analyzing the stool, perplexed.

"McGarrett, your spawn is a freaking ninja." Lou mumbled as he bent down to pick up the stool and move it out of the way. Alyx immediately knew he was thinking like a criminal, not checking his surroundings and slid herself to the vent opening, letting her legs drop, and allowing him to stand up straight before dropping on top of him. He yelped as he went down, and she pulled out her gun and shot him in the back.

"Ow!" He shouted. "Damn McGarrett and producing weird spawns." Alyx laughed, stepping over him and leaning down, kissing his cheek.

"Love you too, Uncle Lou. Heh, that rhymes." And ran off, Lou laying his head down in defeat.

* * *

Danny was patrolling nearby, and he obviously heard the gunshot, because she hid once she heard his tiny footsteps coming toward her and checked her ammo. She had one bullet left and no reloads.

"Lou? Tani? Junior?" Danny called as he passed her hiding spot. "Are you guys okay?" Alyx peaked out and shot him in the back. Danny jumped and turning around, raising his gun and then she grinned.

"You're dead." He cursed and lowered it, mumbling to himself in dismay.

"McGarretts."

* * *

Steve was the only one remaining at that point. There were some bystanders left, but a lot of the cops had probably left so they could watch the last scene unfold on the cameras. Alyx checked her gun and double checked her ammo, and when it came up short, she cursed.

Then Steve's voice came over the radio.

 _"You know, Kyoshi, I'm kind of getting tired of pacing back and forth. When are you going to come?"_ Steve played a really good bad guy, and Alyx felt goosebumps break out on her arms. Then Captain Kai's voice came to mind. _I hid something in the men's bathroom on the second floor._

Alyx walked down the flight of stairs carefully and quietly, then went into the bathroom, searching for whatever he hid.

Then she found the black sniper rifle's case, behind one of the toilets and she pulled it out, opening it to see the rifle. There were two paintball 'bullets' and she smirked, closing it and running out to find a sniper's perch.

* * *

The building was a remodeled apartment building that had two buildings that had bridges that connected them. Steve and the hostages were on the East building on the third floor, so she found a perfect sniper's perch on the fourth floor in the West building. She set up quickly and easily, and then kneeled to her preference, spotting Steve pacing through the scope, clearly growing impatient. She rechecked the 'bullets' still making sure that they were paintballs, and she flashed back to when she shot him on the beach.

 _He looked so happy playing with his teammate's children. He lifted a young boy in the air, using him as a shield. He splashed around with the other two girls, and was tackled by a older boy. Then he walked back onto the beach with the kids. The kids ran to their spot, getting their towels to dry but he was stopped by an off duty police officer, and then she had a perfect shot. Normally she would have gone for a headshot or center mass, but she aimed above his lung, not where it would pierce an artery or his lung, and took a deep breath, a quick tear falling from her eye as she pulled the trigger._

Alyx took a breath and composed herself.

"This isn't that time, Alyx. You got this." She mumbled to herself and positioned herself as he stepped in front of the window, looking out the window, clenching his gun tightly.

 _"Well? I'm waiting."_

He turned around, giving her a clear shot, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep inhale.

Then she aimed, and pulled the trigger.

The window was open, so there was no glass to shatter, and the paintball hit dead in the center of the back of his head, and he yelled as it made contact with his head. He whipped around and looked around rapidly and she reloaded, and pulled the trigger again, this time hitting center mass. He stumbled back and touched his chest, as if shocked that he was shot.

 _"All criminals have been eradicated. The hostages are safe."_

* * *

Captain Kei was first to congratulate her as she pulled off her gear.

"Glad you used it." He said. "Sorry if it brought back bad memories."

"It was very helpful, thank you." He patted her on the shoulder and went to the grading area, all of them eyeing her very carefully. Tani ran up to her, breaking her nervousness and wrapped her in a big hug, knocking the breath out of her.

"That was purely amazing." Tani said. "Is this the McGarrett gene or something?"

"If so, I really want a kid with it." Junior commented without thinking. His voice was hoarse, and Alyx felt bad as she saw the light bruising from her chokehold, but then it diminished as it clicked. Everyone raised an eyebrow at him and he figured out what he just said, waving his hands frantically.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" He defended.

"So what did you mean?" He paled as Steve stood behind him, his arms crossed.

"I meant... I was just... Uh..." He looked down. "I'm going to go flog myself now..." Tani followed him as he went to the discard table. Lou chuckled.

"It was very impressive." Lou said, patting her shoulder. "You are a true McGarrett." Alyx smiled up at him happily, and then he went to the discard table to join Tani and Junior. Danny awkwardly stepped forward, patting her forearm weirdly.

"You, uh... You did good." And then scampered away before Steve could do anything to him. Alyx giggled and then looked at Steve.

"Sorry for shooting you three times." He chuckled and rubbed his chest from where she shot him the first time.

"No harm done this time." Then he winced. "Except for the lump that's going to form on the back of my head now."

"Yeah... Sorry..." She said, grinning sheepishly. "It was funny though watching you jump like that." He shook his head and opened his arms.

"Come here, you." Excitedly, she ran into his arms and tightly held on, not caring what other people thought in that moment.

"You did incredible today, Al." She smiled and listened to his heartbeat before lifting her head and laying her chin on his collarbone.

"I was thinking of changing my last name to McGarrett."


	16. Chapter 16

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Danny opened the back door to the restaurant, stepping in and closing it and locking it behind him, throwing the keys up in the air as he turned around. He turned around, jumping and dropping his keys as he spotted Alyx sitting at a table quietly, the lights dim and casting a weird shadow over her. She waved at him, a pencil in hand. He mumbled to himself and bent down, picking up his keys and walking over.

"How did you get in here?" She gestured to the door he came through.

"The locks are old, so they're very easy to pick. I ordered some new ones yesterday." Danny was about to protest, then decided it wasn't worth it and looked down at the table. There were notebooks with neat writing on them, lists on some that looked like recipes. Receipts peaked out from a folder. She currently was over a sketch book, the pencil sharpener in front of it as well as a box of pencils. Danny pulled out a chair and picked up a notebook.

"What is all this?" He asked.

"Um... Menu ideas. I know you want to be in charge of the kitchen and menu items, so I was writing down some ideas that I thought you'd like. And I figured coming from an Italian line you have plenty of homemade recipes." She doodled on the bottom of a miscellaneous notebook bashfully, and he eyed her carefully.

"Interesting... What are you working on there?" Alyx looked down at the sketchbook and picked it up, handing it over.

"Menu design." He looked it over. On the top were some of the logos they had talked about for the sign idea. They wanted to keep it simple and to the point, so they had Alyx sketch out some ideas of what they had in mind. They were labeled from 1 to 4. Underneath were sharables and salads, but there wasn't anything listed. Underneath those were the entrees, and like the other section, nothing was listed, and then underneath entrees were desserts. The format was simple and neat, and Danny scratched the side of his head.

"Have you showed this to Steve?" Alyx shook her head.

"Wanted you to be the first to see it. It's just a rough sketch, too." Then in a really quiet, shy voice: "Do you like it...?" He looked up at her to see her shyly fidgeting with her pencil, her eyes down as she waited for his reply, occasionally glancing up at him.

"I like it."

"You do?" Danny nodded and set the book down.

"It's beautiful. Simple, neat, but attractive enough to catch a person's eye. I really like it." A light blush tinted her tan cheeks and she bashfully looked down.

"C-Cool." Danny smiled.

"We'll show Steve, decide on a font and the logo, and go from there. I'm also in contact with my family trying to get the recipes, and it's taking a while." Alyx nodded.

"I also was looking at your idea of the waiting room, and, uh... Watch, come here." She got up and he followed her to the front, where she fidgeted with her hands.

"I really liked your waiting room idea."

"You did?"

"I did. I really liked the idea of you guys having a reservation restaurant, and so when people come in and their table isn't ready, they need somewhere to sit while they wait. The host booth will be right here," she pointed to the corner to her right, "and then this area could be a nice comfy couch with a table to put their drinks on." She waved at the area about three feet from the door. Danny covered his heart at the idea.

"I love it..." He replied.

"It's away from the kitchen, and they could mingle without the chatter of the main part of the restaurant." Danny watched as she went over to the wall nearby, touching the wall and then feeling her fingers.

"Steve thinks the waiting room isn't a good idea." Danny commented and Alyx rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, well, Steve thinks a lot of things." She replied, making him smirk. "Come on." They went back to the table and she pulled out some papers.

"I know you guys have finished a lot of stuff, and there's just a few more things to do." Danny nodded. "So, I've been kind of looking here and there, and I know a few great chefs that would make it excellent here."

"I do have someone in mind for the head chef, if that's okay." Alyx chuckled.

"It's your restaurant, dude. I'm suggesting it." Danny smiled and watched her finger through a few resumes. "Then of course we need waiters, a couple of hosts and figure out what days and hours the restaurant is open." She handed over the resumes.

"You are so organized." He mumbled. "I guess that's the McGarrett gene." Alyx blushed.

"Where is your father, by the way?"

"Had to run a few errands." Danny nodded.

"Okay, let's get to work."

* * *

Steve stepped into the lobby, readjusting his weapon and badge and walking up to the desk. The receptionist looked up, giving him a quick smile.

"What can I do for you, Commander?" She asked.

"Is Agent Pearce here?" The receptionist nodded and reached for the phone.

"Let me let him know you're here." He waved his hand.

"I already told him I was coming." The receptionist nodded.

"He's down the right hall, fifth door to your right." He thanked her and followed her directions, peaking into the office and seeing him writing on a piece of paper, another piece in his right hand. Steve frowned. Huh, he didn't realize he was left handed. It looked like he was writing his signature on something. Steve stepped in and knocked on the door. Hank glanced up, then back down, and then back up when he registered who it was and being so startled he stood up and closed the paper fast, loud and hard.

"C-C-Commander McGarrett!" He yelped. "I-I didn't get a message that you were coming." Steve cleared his throat.

"May we speak?" He asked and Hank nodded rapidly.

"Of course, h-have a... A... Uh..."

"Seat?"

"Um, yes." Hank walked over to the blinds while Steve walked and sat down in a chair, watching him close all the blinds and shut the door. Then he walked back over to the desk, gathering up the papers he was working on with shaky hands. Steve couldn't help but feel amused by his nervousness. Hank finished clearing the desk and then sat down.

"What can I... Uh... Do for you, Commander?" He asked, stumbling over his words. Steve stared at him before adjusting his position in his seat.

"I know you and Alyx have been... Together, in the past few months since you met while undercover." Hank's dark chocolate skin paled.

"O-Oh?"

"She told me a few months ago." Hank nodded slowly.

"I see..." Steve leaned forward, putting his hands together.

"Now, what are your intentions with my da-" Steve cleared his throat. "With Alyx?" Hank stared at him before nervously glancing around.

"I'm sorry? What do you mean...?"

"Are you two dating? Or is just... Physical?" Hank's eyes widened, his ears tipping bright red.

"C-Commander, I honestly don't what we are." He answered. "Right now, we just... See each other when we need to... Vent, and nothing else. I mean, we haven't even been on a real date, so..."

"So, you just meet up at random times?"

"Pretty much... We have a spot to go to..." Hank looked down shamefully, and Steve frowned.

"I see... Have you met up recently?" Hank immediately shook his head.

"We haven't met up since she started the police academy."

"But you text?"

"Yes." Steve leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms and staring at Hank for a long time before he finally fidgeted enough for Steve to ask another question.

"Why do you like her?" Hank look stunned.

"Um... I'm sorry?"

"Why do you like her?" Hank stared at him for a moment.

"I was attracted to her when I saw her in the bar. She had a charmisa that I'd never seen before, and I was curious, so I sent over a drink. We really hit it off, and I just... I really liked her then, and I really like her now. She's beautiful, intelligent, very skilled, and I know she can kick my ass any time."

"That's true." Steve agreed and they sat in silence.

"Listen, Commander, I have _no_ intention of hurting Alyx. If I did, I know she could kick my ass and put me in the hospital. I really, really like her, and I want our relationship to be... Healthy." Steve stared at him for a moment, his face stoic and unmoving, before he finally rubbed his face and pinched his nose.

"Fine. But if you hurt her, I have a gun, and I'm not afraid to use it on you."

"Y-Yes, sir!"


	17. Chapter 17

_If this season continues to have slow but great progress toward I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

Alyx slid in the last board and took a step back to admire the wine rack, looking at it in satisfaction. Steve and Danny were working on a case, and so she and a few other maintenance guys were working in the restaurant. She had the day off, and decided to sand and seal the wood for the wine rack, which came out gorgeous in her opinion. They had decided to go with a candlelight like theme, so they would only use the ceiling lights for early dinners, and then slowly dim them and light the candles when the time came. Danny was currently trying to get the recipes for the chefs, and they were in the process of trying to hire servers, chefs, at least three hosts, and a bartender. They also needed to finalize a logo for the restaurant itself and for the menu, and Alyx and Hank were collaborating and going over fonts for the menu. They would serve lunch and dinner, and they had a few ideas for the menu. The maintenance guys were hooking up the cooling to the fridges/freezers and the heating to the stove. The plumbing was up and going, so they had cold and hot water running.

The main things that were left: hiring, buying kitchen essentials and cookware, buy silverware, candles/candle holders, food, finalizing menu options, buy alcohol and training. Danny and Steve couldn't believe how much was accomplished in the past seven months, and were excited to open. At the same time, they thought they would've opened at around the same time they were going to retire and hand down the task force to Tani and Junior, but Alyx assured them that they would be able to handle both fighting crime and managing a restaurant at the same time.

Alyx wiped her hands on a towel, then picked up the shelf for the other alcoholic drinks, and carefully set it on the brackets. She slid it, heard a small thud, then patted it to make sure it stayed in place. She grinned at the sight.

 _Ding!_

Alyx pulled out her phone at the sound of a notification and smiled at the sight of Hank's message.

 _2:30 PM - Hey, you! At break right now, but wanted to know what you're doing. :D_

 _2:31 - Working at the restaurant. The academy gave us a day off so we could prep for our final exam tomorrow, so I decided to come here to clear my head._

 _2:31 - Noice. Hey, what are you doing tonight?_

Alyx smirked.

 _2:32 - Want to get some tonight?_

 _2:33 - Some dinner, yes._

 _2:35 - Wait, what?_

 _2:37 - I was thinking we could change it up tonight. I want to take you out on a date, so... What do you say?_

Alyx paused, her thumbs hovering over the keyboard. She looked up, looking around before looking back down.

 _2:39 - Time and place?_

* * *

"A date, huh?" Junior asked as she combed her hair after her shower, leaning back on her bed. "Where's he taking you?"

"Not telling you."

"What? Why not?"

"Because if I do, you will tell Steve." Junior pouted.

"I will not!" Alyx gave him a pointed look. "Hey, I kept your secret for a long time, you should at least let me in on your little date spot." Alyx frowned, looking back in the mirror and continuing to comb her hair.

"He's taking me out to a new place called Shinso. It's a Japanese style restaurant and apparently they have really good food." Junior hummed, getting up and going into her closet.

"What are you going to wear?" Alyx paused from gathering up strands to braid, and turned to look at him.

"What?"

"What are you going to wear?" Alyx turned back to her mirror, beginning to braid her hair and didn't reply. Junior smirked and rolled his eyes, looking into her closet.

"Is this place fancy?"

"Yeah." Junior looked around before pulling out a beautiful gray dress and a black blazer. Then he searched her shoes and pulled out some cute flats. Then he stood by her as she braided her hair, then held it so she could pull the rest into a bun.

"Are you going to get a trim for the graduation ceremony?" He asked.

"I was thinking of cutting it all off." Junior nearly dropped the end of the braid.

"What? Why?"

"Because I want to, and I figured it would be nice since we are in Hawaii." Junior paused to think before nodding.

"Smart."

* * *

Shinso was amazing. It was beautiful, clearly run by a Japanese family because everything inside was traditional and even their employees were pure Japanese.

"This place is beautiful."

"It is." Alyx agreed and opened her menu. It had a both English and Japanese version, and Alyx perked up at that.

"So... Uh... Tell me about your mother." Hank said as the waitress poured some water.

"Uh... Which one?"

"Um... Your birth mother? How'd you two finally meet?"

Alex nearly laughed at the question.

 _~Five_ _Years Ago~_

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Jesus Christ, hold your horses!" Alyx called as she approached the door. She unlocked it and opened it to see Rick and Mal, and perked up.

"Hey, guys! Whatcha guys doing here?" At the solemn looks she got in reply, her gut dropped. "Guys?"

"Is your mom home?"

"Um... She's upstairs resting. Come in." She stepped aside and allowed them in, shutting the door behind them and following to the couch, where they sat down with sighs. She sat in her chair and rubbed her hands.

"What's... What's wrong...?"

"We... Got a call from the Honolulu Police Department." Alyx furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well that's a long way to talk to other officers. Why are you telling me?"

"Your birth mother would like to meet you."

* * *

Alyx took a breath, readjusting her grip on the flowers and then adjusted her pants and shirt. She walked up to the nurse's station and the young native girl looked up at her.

"Hi, how can I help you?" She asked.

"I... Uh... I'm looking for Kai Akimoto." The nurse perked up and waved at another nurse nearby. She handed off a tablet and walked over. She was pretty, with chocolate mousse hair in a loose curly ponytail over her shoulder, dark tan skin and she had beautiful coffee colored eyes and she was dressed in purple scrubs. Her nametag said Penni.

"She's looking for Kai." Penni perked up.

"Oh, you must be Alyx. Come, this way." Penni led Alyx to a patio outside that overlooked the ocean, where a woman sat in a wheelchair, her face peaceful as she took repeated inhales of the salty ocean air.

"Here, let me take your bag and the flowers. I'll put them in some water." Alyx nodded, numbly handing them off.

Well, Kai was a beautiful woman. Thirty-seven years old and she looked twenty. As she walked up to her, a slight breeze blew.

Her hair was sleek black in a beautiful bob. Her skin had paled since the photo she had seen a few years ago, but it was still pretty tan. Her eyes were golden hazel, and she had a thin figure.

Alyx pulled her fingers and took a breath, walking over.

"Um... Kai?" Kai opened her eyes and looked up, her eyes softening as she took in her appearance. Alyx walked around, Kai tracking her with her eyes. Alyx knelt in front of her and Kai took in every little scar and freckle. Then she reached and, even though her hand shook, cupped her cheek and stroked her cheekbone. Alyx leaned into her touch, closing her eyes.

"You look just like your father..."

 _~Present~_

Hank fiddled with his chopsticks.

"She had stage three lung cancer?" Alyx nodded as she set down her glass.

"It would've progressed if it hadn't been for the doctor who caught it. They started treatment, and the tumors shrunk, but... The treatment is what killed her." Hank rubbed his forehead.

"Geez, Al... You've been through hell." Alyx chuckled.

"You know, my dad and I have a birth mark in the same place."

"Really?"

"Yup. You know that diamond shaped birthmark on my hip? You know, there...?" Hank paused before a light pink blush came to his cheeks.

"Ohh... Wait, how do you know that?"

"We... were swimming... And... He was adjusting his shorts and I saw it..."

"Ah." Hank tilted his head in confirmation.

"What about you? What was life growing up like?" Alyx asked. Hank moved his hands like scales.

"It was... Interesting, you know. My mom was a lawyer and my dad was a cop. First part of my life was fine, but then it... It got really busy. I was put in all these different things so my parents wouldn't have to pick me up so soon, our dinners were short and sweet, and then... And then I started stress eating." Alyx raised her eyebrow.

"Really?"

"I gained fifty pounds in four months." Alyx covered her mouth, her eyes watering as she tried to stop the laughter that was building up in her throat.

"Stop it." Hank covered his face as she burst out laughing, people looking over at her as she leaned back. Her eyes watered and eventually she was laughing so hard it was silent. Hank pinched the bridge of his nose, mumbling that he should have never told her that. A waitress came over to check on her.

"Miss, are you okay?" She asked, trying to resist the infectious laughter, but the smile was on her face anyway. Alyx finally calmed down, wiping her eyes with her hand, taking a breath.

"Yes, thank you." She replied, clearing her throat. "Sorry." Other costumers were looking at her with chuckles and smiles, and Alyx pushed her bang behind her ear.

"Sorry." Hank stared at her for a really long time before opening his mouth:

"I love you."


	18. Chapter 18

_If this season continues to have slow but great progress toward I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

"This test shall be your final one until the big exam next week. You will go and work with HPD to get a taste of the job as..." Captain Kei actually smiled for once. "As beat cops." The auditorium groaned.

"Hey, hey, what do you think you're going to be when you graduate this, huh?" He asked and they went silent. "We are randomly pairing you all with officers and you will work with them for two days. Sometimes you don't respond to calls and just work small things. Tomorrow morning, we will begin the process. Until then, go home and relax. Try to relax your mind for the test. You're dismissed." Students sighed and picked up their bags, beginning to filter out as the captain begin to erase the board. Alyx adjusted the strap on her shoulder, watching him move and begin to write on the board.

"Captain?" She asked as she stepped down to the main floor. He turned around.

"I knew I felt a presence still. Are you doing alright? You hardly spoke or looked at the board at all today." Alyx rubbed her forehead and put her bag on the desk slowly.

"Have you... Have you ever had someone tell you that they love you, and you don't know how you feel about them because you thought you were taking it slow and keeping it casual?" Captain Kei raised his eyebrow.

"Shouldn't you tell your father this...?"

"It's something I'd rather not discuss with him at the moment." Captain Kei took a breath and looked around, thinking. He was quiet for a moment.

"Well, how long have you been seeing each other?"

"Like... Seven months...?" Kei stared at her for a moment.

"Okay... So you've just been keeping it casual? Like..." He rolled his hands. "You know, just..."

"Yeah, just sex."

"Oh. Okay... Um... Well..." Kei's pale cheeks colored with a light dusty pink. "Listen, when my husband proposed to me, I literally told them I had a lunch date, even though it was eight in the evening, and left him on the beach. I had four panic attacks because it was unexpected, and even though we had spoken about marriage, we didn't get married until it was legal in Hawaii."

"Did... Did you love him? Were you scared of... Of commitment?"

"Honestly... Yes. I was scared. I was very scared, but then the next day, I took a look at him and I just... I just he was the one."

"How'd you know?" He chuckled.

"He was singing this stupid song from like the 90's, and he was so bad, but then... I just knew, and I said yes." Kei frowned. "What happened?" Alyx sighed and he gestured to the seat in front. She plopped down and slumped for once.

"We went out for dinner a couple of nights ago, and we were talking and everything and then he told me something, and I laughed, like, really hard, and then he just said... I love you. Before I could say anything, our food came, and I stuffed my face. I panicked and nearly threw up because of it. I can't sleep and he stopped texting and calling me like a day ago..."

"What did they say?" She pulled out her phone out and scrolled to the first text and handed it over. He read it, keeping silent as he scrolled through, then put it down.

"You haven't responded?" She shook her head and put her face in her hands.

"What do I do?" She asked solemnly. He handed her phone back and watched her fiddle with it.

"Well, how do you feel toward him?"

Alyx stared at him for a moment before looking at her phone.

* * *

Alyx turned bright red as she picked up a piece of clothing, and then put it back on the rack.

"How do men like this...?" She mumbled as she felt the fabric on a robe. It was pretty soft, but she couldn't imagine herself wearing something like that... Or anything in this store.

"Do you need hep finding anything?" Alyx looked to her left to see an employee nearby, smiling at softly.

"Yeah, actually... What kind of gift is best when you are really sorry because you walked out on him when he says I love you but you thought you guys were taking it slow and casual?" The employee stared at her for a moment before blinking.

"Um... Words?" Alyx's shoulder's went lax. "Listen, I've been through quite a few relationships before I finally met the one, and he said I love you first. I thought it was because I worked here but I soon found out he loved me for me."

"That's not helpful." The employee touched her arm reassuringly.

"Honestly, the best thing you can do is talk to him."

Why does everyone have better relationship advice than her?

* * *

Hank tapped his foot nervously as he waited outside the hotel room, his heart racing as he looked around to make sure no one was following him (especially after Steve).

When Alyx texted him to meet at their spot, he got scared and nervous. He nearly threw up after he received it because he worked himself into a panic. He had two thoughts: She texted him to break up, or to tell him that she loves him too.

He went with the former.

The door opened, and before he could even turn his head, he was pulled into the room abruptly. He caught his footing before he fell on his face and turned around to see Alyx pressed up against the door, a panicked look in her eyes for the first time since he met her. Well, other than when he told her.

She'd cut her hair to a beautiful chin length that was loosely curled. She had her robe high collared, and as beautiful as she looked, she looked very uncomfortable.

"L-Listen, I uh... I thought a lot about what happened and-and I'm so sorry for what I did to you." She said as she walked up to him. "I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry. I just... I don't use those words lightly. The last time I told somebody that was when my adoptive mother died. Those were the last words I said before we went to bed."

"You haven't even told Steve...?" Alyx shook her head.

"I know we're coming up on a year since we started to get to know each other, but I mean..." She shrugged. "We're McGarretts, we tend to not use those words lightly." Hank nodded slowly, processing what she just said. Alyx walked up to him slowly and reached for his hands, taking them and squeezing them.

"I'm sorry for telling you that all of a sudden... I mean, we're not even dating, but when I heard you laugh after I told you I gained fifty pounds... I just realized that I fell in love with you without realizing it." Alyx teared up.

"Shit, I think I'm PMSing." Hank laughed and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug. They stayed like that for a while, before Alyx gently pushed away, reaching up and cupping his face.

"I love you too."


	19. Chapter 19

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

"Are you excited for today?" Steve asked as he watched Alyx slip on her boots.

"So excited." She replied. "First taste of being a cop. Even if it's a beat cop." Junior swallowed his sip of coffee, chuckling.

"It's actually pretty interesting. I mean, I was on Five-0 right out of the academy, but then Steve put me on beat cop work. It just shows you how many crazies are out there."

"Yeah, I used to go on ride alongs with Rick back in Chicago. Saw a lot of weirdos." She finished tying her shoes, standing up straight and tightening her ponytail.

"Well, just be careful, okay? Don't get shot, or punched, or fall something." Steve paused to think about other problems. "Or jump out of anything moving. Please." Alyx laughed, reaching up to cup his face, kissing his cheek.

"I got it. I got it." She picked up her bag and coffee and opened the door.

"Bye, love you!"

The door shut and Steve stood there shocked and surprised. Junior was choking on his coffee, trying to breathe and swallow, which was not working.

"Did she just...?"

* * *

Alyx fixed her belt and looked at herself in the mirror. She fixed her hair and took a breath.

"Just breathe, Kyoshi. You'll be fine, even if it means getting shot by your own future coworkers, or tased. Yeah, no big deal." She covered her face. "Oh, god, I'm gonna get killed today."

* * *

"Now, I'm handing out your slips. You all will be assigned a squad car where your officer will be waiting for you. If some of you get the same number, that wasn't a mistake. We are limited in officers, since some have actual jobs to attend to." He handed two stacks of cards to two officers and they begin to sort them out.

"Alyx Kyoshi." Captain Kei called. Alyx stepped up and took her card and read the number.

#45.

"Oh, that's easy..." She mumbled as she walked down the street to find the car. Then she saw it, and stopped short.

"Detective Daniel Williams, you look..." Danny looked up her with raised eyebrows, as if inviting her to finish that sentence. "Fantastic. You look fantastic."

"Uh huh. Get in the car, woman."

"Can I drive?"

"No."

"Dammit."

"Miss Kyoshi!" She turned around to see a woman in a pantsuit running after her, waving an orange document envelope.

"Yuki, what are you doing?" She stopped in front of her, wincing.

"You know, I'm really thinking of changing my heels into flats. Don't ever run in heels. It's totally not what it was like Jurassic World." Yuki gagged. "Stupid Bryce Dallas Howard." Danny raised his eyebrow and Alyx put her hand on her shoulder.

"Yuki, what do you need?" Yuki handed her the envelope, grinning, causing the cute wrinkles around her eyes.

"Congratulations." She hugged her and then walked off. Alyx opened the door and got in, Danny following and putting the key in the ignition.

"What is it?" He asked as she opened it. She gave him a side look, making him look back on the road, waiting for the other squad car to pull out. She pulled out the document and smiled softly. She slid them back in, and then put the envelope in the crack between the seat and console.

"A surprise for Steve." He raised his eyebrow, but shook it off and pulled out of the parking spot.

The drive was quiet, and they waited eagerly for a call. They settled for looking around, examining people on the streets and the action happening around them.

"So... How long has it been since you were a beat cop?" Alyx finally asked. Danny chuckled.

"Well... It's been awhile, that's for sure."

"What was it like back in Jersey?" Danny shrugged as they came to a light.

"Like Chicago, but more tanning booths and stuff like that." Alyx chuckled.

"Sounds fantastic."

"Definitely was." As the light turned green, the radio turned on.

 _"Who is in squad car forty-five?"_ Danny picked up the radio and pressed the button.

"This is Detective Danny Williams. I have the car." There was a slight pause.

 _"There's been a noise complaint in Waimanalo. Would you mind checking it out?"_

"Copy that." He put the radio back, grinning at her.

"Okay, Kyoshi. Get ready for your first call as a beat cop."

* * *

Alyx carefully surveilled the front porch while waiting for somebody to answer. The sound of faint but hard hitting music was racking her nerves, and she felt ready to barge in herself. Danny was next door talking to the person to complained, and she looked over her shoulder to see him walking up the sidewalk, looking exasperated. He gestured to the side, and she walked over to see a gate opened a bit. Simultaneously, they put their hands on their guns, their finger hover over the strap just in case. Alyx opened the gate a bit, allowing Danny through before slipping in herself. The music got louder, Danny glancing her with an irritated look about the situation as they rounded the corner. Older teenagers, maybe ranging from 16 to 18 were laughing and jumping in the pools. Couples made out publicly without shame, and the music was just noisy and awful.

Without them noticing, Alyx slipped over to the stereo and shut it off. As soon as the kids noticed that it turned off suddenly, they noticed them standing there disapprovingly.

"Hey, what's the deal, man?" Asked a boy coming over.

"We received a noise complaint from the neighbor next door. Mind keeping it down?" Danny was calm and gentle, not at all threatening, and Alyx admired his grace with the situation. She had to ask him how he got so good at it.

"We're just having a party, dude. Parties tend to get loud."

"I know, I know. But can you just lower the music a bit and not yell so much? I'm not saying you can't have fun, I'm just asking you to keep it quieter."

Something wafted to her nose, and Alyx took a sniff, looking around at all of the teenagers. They weren't paying any attention to her, so she followed the smell until she came across a pool chair with a few bags and towels. She peered over, looking into some of the pockets and pulling out a glove.

"Please, just lower the music a bit. That's all I'm asking-"

"Danny." He turned to see Alyx holding up a small baggy with green balls inside. She made a gesture of smoking a joint, and Danny sighed.

"Okay, everyone get up and line against the house facing me. Do not move unless told to." Begrudgingly, the teenagers obeyed and lined up, wrapping themselves in their towels and watching them gather their stuff.

* * *

"Alright, it looks like we gather thirteen vials of cocaine, about twenty ounces of marijuana, four bags of meth, and four bongs." Alyx tapped one of them with her finger. "This is so cheap looking."

"It was twenty bucks." A kid mumbled.

"Uh huh, I figured as much." Danny shook his head.

"Call it in."

* * *

"See, not so bad for your first day! Even if it was just a taste. You got three busts, four crowd break-ups and three disturbance calls. Much more than my first day as a beat cop." Alyx smiled at Danny, then fidgeted with her reports, her mood becoming solemn. Danny frowned at the mood change.

"What's wrong?"

"Can I tell you something?"

"Is it... Steve related?"

"Yeah... Sort of..." Danny looked both ways before turning on his signal and turning into a parking lot, parking in a spot, then turning off the radio and everything. Then he unbuckled, turned toward her, his attention fully on her.

"You have my complete attention." Alyx relaxed at that and then pulled out the orange folder from earlier, tapping her fingers on it.

"Well... First off, do you remember when I went undercover that time? And I met that FBI guy?"

It took everything for Danny to keep a straight face.

"Yes."

"Well... We've been kind of... Seeing each other."

"Oh?"

"Yeah... And so... We had been keeping it casual for a while, and then he took me out on a date, and then... He told me he loves me, and... I love him back, so I guess we're dating now? And... I haven't told Steve yet, but I did tell him I was seeing Agent Pearce, and he hasn't really spoken to me since then. And so I... I don't know what to do."

With that, she buried her face in her hands, and started to cry.


	20. Chapter 20

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty**

"Do you love him?"

"Well, yeah..."

"Are you in love with him?"

"I... I think so..."

Danny went quiet as he mulled over the information and Alyx looked down, picking at her nails.

Suddenly, her eyes welled up with tears and he jumped at the sight.

"W-What? What's the matter?" She looked up at him, a tear falling form her right eye.

"What if he's disgusted by me? Like, I used to tell my adopted father everything. But when he died... I felt like my whole world collapsed. I knew I had my birth parents out there, and I loved my mother, yet at the same time, I just..." She gave out a puff of air, trying to suppress sobs. "I didn't have my first kiss until I was eighteen. I didn't lose it until I met Hank, and I certainly have never been in a relationship before." She paused. "Can you... Can I trust you to keep a secret?"

"Well... This is a secret. What else is there?" Alyx shifted uncomfortably in her seat before turning to him.

"Until I met Hank, I... I thought I was asexual." Danny stared at her, his eyes wide.

"But... The kiss...?"

"Throughout middle school and high school, I... I was avoided. I'm sure you know why. Anyway, I never got attached to anybody and never made friends. Even when I overheard the cheerleaders arguing who was the hottest on the football team, I would take a look at the lineup and felt unimpressed by them." She sighed. "Then in the academy, a guy and I were the only ones left after a bonfire and... We had a few drinks, so... We kissed, but nothing more. And then I met Hank... And... I was curious..." Danny looked down, digesting the information before talking again.

"When you were undercover though, you said that there were a lot of beautiful women in the club... What did that mean?" Alyx frowned at him like she didn't get his question.

"They were beautiful. I mean, not Hollywood or model beautiful, but still very pretty." She shrugged. "Why?"

"So... You like women, too?"

"I guess so."

"So that makes you bisexual." Alyx paused, giving him a very long and disturbing blank stare before realization crossed her face.

"I... I guess I am. Holy shit." Danny chuckled at her surprise tone, watching her slump and put her head against the headrest. She suddenly looked tired. The stress was clearly getting to her, and she looked much older than twenty two. She was definitely too young to be this stressed.

Without thinking, he reached over and took her hand in his, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Alyx looked over at him with a tiny smile.

"What should I do, Danny...?"

* * *

Steve was on the lanai when she got home. Junior didn't seem like he was home, so Alyx quietly went upstairs to take a shower and get a snack to compose herself before she faced him.

To say the least, it was terrifying as hell.

Alyx took a deep breath and stepped out. Eddie perked up at the sound of the door opening, then got up excitedly to run over to her.

"Hey, buddy!" She kneeled down and rubbed his face, giving him a kiss on the head before standing up again. Steve smiled at her, twirling his pen in between his fingers as he hovered his hand over a file, a beer bottle next to it.

"How was your day with Danny?"

"Did you know that I would be paired up with him?"

"Not until later that morning when Junior told me." Alyx rolled her eyes and took a seat across from him, Eddie walking up and laying his head on her leg. "So, how was it?"

Alyx filled him in about the day, starting with the noise complaint and ending with Captain Kei excitedly telling her that she will make an excellent cop.

Steve chuckled, his smile soft and gentle.

"Impressive. Much more fun than mine."

"What did you do today?" She asked. He lifted his pen, opening the file and writing his signature on the bottom. Then he dramatically closed it and pointed at it.

"That is what I've been doing all day." Alyx smiled.

"Sounds fun." Steve grunted at the reply, taking a swig of his drink and then leaning back in his chair, his head leaning back. He gave a yawn and closed his eyes.

"When will Junior be home?"

"I think he was going for shave ice with Tani. Not sure." Alyx nodded slowly, rubbing Riley's face happily before kissing his head. Then she sat up straight and looked at him.

"Steve." He stiffened at the change of tone, and she knew what that was about. His posture suggested he was guilty of something, and with the change of her tone, it seemed like he was scared that she found out. He sat up quickly, his eyes alarmed.

"Y-Yeah? What's wrong?" She carefully eyed him before adjusting to look at him fully.

"I need to tell you something."

"Okay... What?" Alyx looked down, almost as if she was ashamed, and a little bit of tension leaked out of his shoulders. "Alyx? Is everything okay?"

"I..." She looked away for a moment before looking back up at him.

"Hank and I... We... We made it official. We've started dating."

The stare she got was terrifying.

It was blank, void of all emotion, as if he'd just been told that a bomb was going to land on the house.

Finally, he blinked and he opened his mouth, like he wanted to say something, but then closed it. He then intertwined his hands, staring off into space, his thoughts clearly somewhere else. She begin to feel uncomfortable, and eventually, looked up at him and stood.

"I'm... I'm going to go for a walk..."

And left without another word.

* * *

Danny watched the delivery guys finish up with the decoration delivery, and thanked them before turning around to come face to face with Alyx. He jumped back a couple of feet, putting his hand over his heart and groaning.

"Jesus Christ, you freaking ninja..." Alyx managed a tiny twitch of her lips before she looked ready to burst into tears. Danny frowned and took her arm, leading her inside. He sat her down then fetched a water bottle, twisting off the cap and handing it to her. She gratefully took it, taking a few sips before sniffing. He sat down next to her, putting his clipboard aside.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?"

"I... I told Steve that Hank and I made it official." Her shoulders slumped. "For a really long time, he just stared at me, and then it seemed like he was going to say something, but he didn't, and next he looked like he was plotting Hank's death, so I told him I was going for a walk to give him some space." Danny considered her words before frowning.

"Wait, are you telling me you _walked_ here?" She nodded slowly and he released a sigh.

"Aye... Okay... Would you like to crash on my couch? My daughter and son are with their mom, so... I figured you need the space from him." Alyx's eyes welled up with tears, her nod soft and rapid. Hesitantly, he extended an arm and wrapped it around her, pulling her close and rubbing her arm comfortingly.

"It'll be okay."

* * *

Alyx woke up to the smell of bacon and pancakes cooking. She opened her eyes slowly, taking in the TV slowly before sitting up, pushing off the blanket and looking around.

Oh, right, she was in Danny's house.

Rubbing her face, she got up and hobbled to the kitchen, running a hand through her hair as she peaked into the kitchen to see Danny flipping a pancake onto a plate. He was wearing an apron, and he was on the phone with somebody.

"Yes, I _know_ I'm supposed to pick up Grace and Charlie from school today. And I will, don't worry. I've just been busy with the restaurant." He paused as someone, Alyx guessed his ex-wife, talked on the other end. "Actually, it's going very fast thanks to a very organized and skilled person... No, not Steve. Remember Alyx?"

Alyx quietly went over to the cupboard and pulled out a glass, listening to his conversation. Danny sighed exasperatedly.

"No, Rachel. The one who shot Steve a few months ago." Alyx rolled her eyes at that. "Yes, that's the one. She's been helping us, which to you may seem weird, but there's more to the story than what I told you. Yes, Rachel, there is. Okay, look, I'm almost done cooking breakfast. And yes, I will pick up the kids. It's like they're mine or something. Okay, bye." He hung up, letting out a loud frustrated sigh and turned to pick up a pitcher filled with batter. At the sight of her, he nearly dropped it, jumping once more just like last night. Alyx grinned as she poured some ice into her glass. He did his little hand gesture with his fingers in a circle.

"Why?"

"Because I like seeing you jump."

"Sadist." She grinned, watching him pick the pitcher up, squeezing and putting a perfect pancake in the pan.

"What did you make?"

"Eggs, pancakes, bacon, hash browns and sausage." Her eyes widened.

"Holy shit, this is enough for the whole team." He chuckled.

"Well, if you're truly a McGarrett, you should have a big stomach, too." Alyx chuckled, sitting at the bar heavily and leaning forward to laying her head on the cool marble finish.

"How'd you sleep?" He asked as he flipped the pancake.

"Decent. Your couch is very comfortable." She couldn't see it, but he was smiling.

"Yeah, well, I've had more than one person crash on that couch. I'm always happy to lend it, I suppose." Alyx smiled tiredly.

"You're really nice, Danny... Thank you."

"Ah, it's nothing." But she could tell he was glad to be complimented. She crossed her legs, then looked at her water, watching the ice float to the top. She poked the glass with her finger, a sigh escaping her lips.

"Has Steve texted you at all...?"

"I texted Junior last night to tell him I was crashing somewhere else for the night, and he replied with an okay. I haven't spoken to Steve, and he hasn't reached out to me at all." Danny frowned as he shut off the stove and turned around to see her saddened look.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly.

"It's ok ay." She gave him a tiny smile. "I'll be alright. He just needs time to... Process."

"He does process slower than normal human beings." Her smile grew and he patted her head. "Come on, let's eat."

With that, Alyx's mind was taken off Steve with food.


	21. Chapter 21

_I have a few scenarios of how Steve could've found out about Alyx and Kai. If I wrote them, would you read them?_

 _I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

"Why blue raspberry?"

"I like the color blue."

"You're weird."

"Mm, so I've been told."

Danny smiled as she got a cute face on, as though she was remembering something.

"You know, even though it was cold as snot in Chicago, we got some pretty warm summers. Sometimes I would volunteer during summer school, and if my dad was in town he would come and pick me up, and we would go to this little ice cream shop nearby. He would always get chocolate and vanilla swirl in a waffle cone and I would get cookie dough in a waffle cone." She poked her shave ice sadly. "I mean, this isn't quite the same, but... It's similar." It was clear she was wishing that Steve would take up on it, and Danny could tell by just looking at her face.

"Have you tried reaching out to him?" She shook her head.

"He needs space. I'm giving him that." Danny nodded.

"I respect that." They were silent while they finished off their shave ice before Alyx cleared her throat.

"Why'd you let me tag along? I mean, you do have to pick up your kids from school, right? And... I didn't think you wanted me to meet them." Danny shrugged.

"I trust you."

"You... You do?" Danny sighed a bit, guilt filling his voice as he spoke.

"I really did not like you at first."

"That was very obvious."

"I'm sorry. When Steve was shot, and we found out that his own daughter shot him, it hit us hard. Then when he wasn't really affected by it, we were confused and angry. Then when you protected him after getting kidnapped from prison, he snapped at me, and that's when we knew it was because he felt responsible for leaving your mother and you behind all those years ago." Danny paused. "I also think he's trying to make up for all the time he lost. If... If he can forgive you, then I can too." Alyx blushed, looking down at her empty bowl and sighing.

"Thanks, Danny." He poked her leg with his shoe underneath the table.

"Don't worry about it." Then he checked the time. "Come on, let's go pick up Grace and Charlie from school."

* * *

They picked up Charlie first. He was ecstatic to see Danny, holding up a picture as he came down the steps to greet them.

"Look what I made today, Danno!" He said excitedly as Danny picked him up. Alyx raised her eyebrow at the nickname, and watched Danny take the picture.

"Oh, this is a masterpiece." Charlie pointed at a figure.

"That's you, and that's Uncle Steve!"

"I like how you gave him unusually large biceps." Charlie beamed at him before finally noticing Alyx smiling at them.

"Who's that?" Danny set Charlie down, setting his picture in the car and then facing them.

"Do you remember what I told you about Uncle Steve? How he was in a similar situation like us a few years ago?" Charlie pondered over it for a moment before perking up.

"This is Auntie Alyx?" Danny seemed flabberghasted at the nickname but nodded.

"Yes. This is Auntie Alyx." Charlie grinned up at her before hugging her legs.

"I like your tattoos!" Alyx smiled, kneeling down to his height.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you, Charlie." He giggled excitedly.

"Can you flip people?" Dannyy choked at the question. "Uncle Steve can't, so can you?" Alyx smirked.

"Sure. Maybe I'll show you and your sister later." She winked at him then smirked at Danny, who immediately caught the look, his face flushing red in irritation. Alyx stood up and took Charlie's backpack for him, leading him to her side of the car and helping him in.

"What's your sister like?" Danny smiled and chuckled as Charlie begin to tell her all about Grace.

* * *

As always, Grace was very iffy about meeting new people. She eyed Alyx carefully when they were introduced to each other, said hi and then went onto her phone. Danny rolled his eyes and made a motion of typing with his thumbs.

When they got back to the house, Grace went straight to her room, but Charlie went to the couch and started to get his homework out. Alyx took a seat next to him, watching him pull out some math and language arts homework. She picked up some addition worksheets and looked them over.

"Danny, quick, what's thirty-two plus seventy-six?" Danny looked stunned at the sudden question before counting in his head.

"Uh, one hundred and eight." Alyx poked Charlie, handing him the worksheet.

"Write that down." Charlie happily obeyed, writing the numbers in a delicate style. Danny set the laundry basket on the edge of the couch, watching them carefully.

"Alyx, what's four-thousand times three ninety-five?" Alyx was quiet for a second before replying.

"One million, five hundred, eighty thousand." She replied. Danny stared at her, saying "holy shit' very quietly, and she blushed.

"Did... Did you just do that in your head?" They looked up to see Grace standing in the hallway entrance, her eyebrows raised.

"Uh... Yeah?"

"Okay... What's ninety-five twenty times forty-five hundred?" Grace asked.

"Forty three million, four hundred, eleven thousand, two hundred." Alyx said immediately and Grace and Danny stared at her wide-eyed before looking at each other.

"How?" He asked quietly. Alyx blushed.

"I was always pretty efficent in education. I was fluently speaking at a year old. And if I was in first grade, I would be in third in a normal level. But my parents never put me ahead, and I was glad because I never wanted to show off that I was smart in the first place." Danny held up his hand.

"Okay, there is smart, and then there is high intelligence. McGarretts and their abnormal spawns."

Alyx simply grinned at him.

* * *

"So, I was thinking of... Maybe hanging up some pictures that we've taken over the years. There is a ton of wall space, and Steve agrees that it'd look good. What do you think?"

Alyx hummed, trying to picture it in her head, before nodding.

"I like it." She smiled. "Like of Chin Ho and Kono?" Danny nodded.

"Of all of the memories we've made in the past eight years." He paused. "Damn, I'm old." Alyx laughed.

"Yeah, you are." She patted his arm. "But it's a good kind of old." He smiled. The kitchen door opened and Grace and Charlie came in with two bowls in each hand.

"Ice cream is served." Grace handed Alyx one of the bowls, and Charlie handed Danny one of his bowls that he was balancing.

"Thank you, Grace." Alyx said and she smiled, taking a seat in one of the armchairs. Charlie crawled up and sat in between Alyx's legs, making her look at him surprised.

"So, any interesting stories of Danny?" Danny choked on his ice cream, covering his mouth to avoid spraying everywhere. Grace kind of smiled.

"Not really. He's always been a good dad and cop. He has his awkward moments, but he's pretty cool."

"Well, gee, add that to the list I never thought Grace would say." His daughter simply rolled her eyes at him.

"Whatever."

"What's the story behind Danno?" Grace turned red.

"Do not tell her that story!" She yelped. Danny simply grinned.

"When she was a baby, she was trying to learn how to say mommy and daddy, but since my name is very close to daddy, all she could say was Danno. Since then, I have let her call me that, and Charlie picked up on it." Charlie nodded happily. Grace rubbed her face with her hand, making Alyx grin.

"What about you? Did you call your dad any nicknames?" Alyx giggled.

"Mom and I used to call him Dadchi, or Thighchi, since his name was Daichi." They laughed.

"Dadchi. Okay, I like that one." Grace said.

"Why Thighchi, though?"

"Because he had unusually large and muscular thighs. Not that I was complaining, because he could hold me up even as a twelve year old with just his feet." She frowned at her ice cream, suddenly going quiet. Danny and Grace looked at each other, before Alyx shook her head.

"Sorry, I don't mean to get all nostalgic."

As they talked, Alyx saw her phone light up with Junior's face on it, but she turned it over and returned to the conversation.

Laughter filled the Williams home as they welcomed a new member.


	22. Chapter 22

_I do not own Hawaii Five-0 or its characters, it belongs to CBS and its creators._

* * *

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

Alyx quietly closed the door, making sure it was a quiet click. As soon as it was completely latched, she turned around and almost bolted up the stairs, only to jump to see Steve in the dining room doorway. He looked sad and tired. His eyes were red and his face was pale. He looked like he hadn't slept in a while.

"O-Oh, hey... If I woke you up, sorry..." She pointed up the stairs. "I was just about to go upstairs and go to bed-"

"Can we talk?" Alyx hesitated before nodding. Steve gestured to the couch. Alyx walked slowly to it and sat down on the edge of the couch. Steve sat down, clearing his throat quietly.

"I... I gave the conversation some thought. I'm sorry about how I reacted, not replying to you and all." Steve sighed. "I'm sorry. I have no right to be protective of you. I know you can handle yourself, and I know that we've only known each other for a year. I have no right to... To feel fatherly toward you at all. I missed your whole life, and I guess I'm just trying to make it all up at once. Anyways, I'm sorry. For everything."

Alyx stared at him before scooting up closer, taking his hands as he sniffled.

"I understand." She took a breath. "I'm sorry I've been iffy. I used to tell my father everything. When he died, it killed me, and I became quiet. I could talk to my mother, but it wasn't the same. Then after she died, and after Kai died, I felt lonely and felt like I couldn't talk to anybody. When I was in the Navy, I was asked what I was going to do after we went on leave and then I decided to meet my father. There's one thing I regret in my whole life was doing what Sato asked of me, and I hate it so much. I wish I could go back in time and do it all over. I would have done it totally different, and I would not have shot you." She looked down, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I'm really happy that you accepted me, and I don't know how to react to it." Steve teared up too, and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. She buried her face into his shoulder, trying to hold back her tears, but to no avail.

They stayed like that for a while until they both fell asleep.

* * *

"You all are here today because of a reason. We may not know what that reason is. We may not know what you are here for until years later. But, we do know this. You all are here because of your own free will. Because you chose to make the island of Oahu a better place for everyone."

Duke turned to face them all.

"Congratulations, recruits. You are now officially Honolulu Police Officers."

* * *

Tani laid the lei over her head and Alyx giggled as she fixed it.

"You can't be called lieutenant anymore, huh?" Lou asked. Alyx shook her head.

"I'm still technically on active duty. I just haven't been called up, and I also haven't retired from the Navy. I still hold the title of lieutenant, but I have to start out fresh as a beat cop." Alyx beamed up at Steve, making him smile back. "Which should be pretty easy." Junior wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Does this mean we can have a drink now?"

"Yes. Please. I need some whiskey in my system now, or I will die." Junior and Tani laughed, walking away with her and Jerry. Steve, Danny and Lou lingered, watching families congratulate their own children with kisses and leis. Steve bumped shoulders with Danny.

"Just think, Charlie or Grace might be here next." Danny rolled his eyes, a tiny smile on his face.

"In my hallucination when I was dying, it was Charlie up here. And he turned out to be a very fine man."

"I don't doubt it." Lou chuckled.

"Good thing neither of my children want to be cops." Steve frowned.

"I thought Will wanted to be-"

"He is not going to be a cop." Steve held up his hands defensively.

"Okay, okay." He turned his attention back to Alyx, a smile coming to his face.

"Are you proud?" Danny asked.

"From a prison cell to here, I am very proud." He sighed. "I just know it's going to be difficult for her when she does start as a beat cop..." Danny lowered his voice to speak.

"I thought Duke knew that Alyx was-"

"I only told their instructor, Captain Kei. I haven't told anybody else." Danny frowned.

"How come you haven't told anybody?"

"Because it is not my place, Danny. If Alyx decides to tell them, I will support it. That is her decision, and if she is comfortable, then great. This year has been tough." Danny nodded in agreement.

"Alright, I don't know about you, but I really want to celebrate. Let's move it."

* * *

Renee and Will joined them, as did Grace and Charlie. Grace and Charlie were already acquainted with her, so Lou introduced her to his wife and son.

"This is..."

"Steve's daughter." Renee finished Lou's hesitant sentence as she shook Alyx's hand. "It's nice to meet you, despite what Lou says." Alyx raised her eyebrow, Steve copying and looking at Lou curiously.

"What does she mean by that?" Steve asked, his voice innocent and curious, but with a tone that said "I will fire you" so Lou smiled innocently.

"I've said nothing but good things."

"Sure." Alyx patted his arm and then plopped down next to Steve, smiling at him happily. They ordered their drinks and food, the others teasing Steve that he needed to pick up the tab tonight and he simply rolled his eyes but said he would. As the waitress distributed their drinks, Danny fidgeted in his seat, clearly uncomfortable with keeping the secret any longer. Alyx caught his eye from across the table, and she sighed.

"Say it." Danny said, covering it with a cough. Alyx rolled her eyes, turning around to face him.

"Steven McGarrett, I am really happy that you are my father." She grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "I love you so much, Dad." Steve stared at her for a really long time before tears welled up in his eyes. He looked away as they all begin to laugh, but they were also wiping their tears. He wiped them before bringing her into a tight hug.

"I love you too."

As they settled into their seats, waiting for their plates to come, Alyx felt a tap on her shoulder and turned her head to see who it was when she was greeted by another pair of lips. She registered them as Hank and grinned, pulling away as he brandished a bouquet of gorgeous roses.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"I called him." Steve said, making her turn toward him.

"You did?"

"Yes." Alyx smiled at him happily, then pulled out the seat for Hank.

"Everyone, this is Hank Pearce, but you probably know him as Agent Douchebag."

"Sorry." Lou mumbled. Hank chuckled.

"Nice to meet you all." He greeted.

"So, does this mean you guys are official?" Tani asked. They glanced at each other, giving each other a small smile, before taking each other''s hands.

"Yes." They said together. Junior slouched in his chair, as though he had a huge weight taken off his shoulders.

"Oh thank god..." He mumbled.

"Thank you for holding that secret for so long, Junior." Alyx gave him a small smile. "I appreciate having a brother like you." Junior teared up.

"You consider me as a brother?" Alyx got up and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him.

"I do." Junior buried his face into her shoulder, and Tani patted his back.

The appetizers came quickly, and Hank poked her arm.

"I'm sorry I couldn't attend the ceremony. Steve did record it and send it to me, so I was able to watch it on the stakeout."

"You were on a stakeout?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. Investigating a local gang boss that's been counterfeiting for a while. We hope to make a bust soon." They stared at him wide eyed, and Hank frowned, fidgeting uncomfortably.

"Uh, why are they staring at me like that?" Alyx patted his arm.

"It's because they're used to FBI agents being very vague, and this is the first time an agent has shared that much information with them."

"Oh." Grace rolled her eyes, coughing to clear the air and turned her attention to Alyx.

"Hey, do you have abs?"

"Yeah."

"Are you pretty strong?"

"Yeah."

"She said she can flip people!" Charlie's comment snapped everyone out of their stupor and Danny flicked Charlie's head.

"Don't say that! She cannot flip people."

"Well... She can, actually."

Alyx stiffened and everyone turned around. Alyx followed, but more slowly.

"Finn?"


End file.
